Twilight in the Kingdom of Hoshido
by skywolf666
Summary: To one, the truth was merely an answer to a question never asked, while the other, the truth was a dagger between the ribs and a cut at the cord of the one identity she had ever known. But their time in Hoshido was not to be taken lightly, nor were the discoveries they made about the country they once called home, and the one that now sought to claim them. Hoshido-based collect.
1. Evelyn

There was a strange sort of peaceful serenity that surrounded the mostly empty wing that the platinum-haired girl found herself sequestered within, and the dichotomy of her current location in comparison to her memories was just another one of the many disturbing things that piled up within her mind and left her silent and lost in thought. Her ruby-red eyes were distant and focused on the trees outside of the open window beside her bed, and though the strange pink blossoms beckoned to her in the gentle breeze, she could not find it in herself to see the beauty. Her thoughts were turned completely inward, trying to find sense and put order to the chaos that the last several days had forced upon her shoulders, and she felt restless yet exhausted all at once from the mental circling that she simply could not seem to stop.

Only two weeks ago, a short fourteen days ago, she had been a guest in Castle Krakenburg along with her twin brother, proving their worth and inadvertently demonstrating their rebellious nature to Nohr's king. Only two weeks ago she had been the proud second princess of Nohr, finally ready to live amongst her precious siblings, and she had known her role in the world and had come to accept the hand that she had been dealt by destiny. She was a strong young woman, ill in body but strong in spirit, and even if she would die young as the healers had told her all her life, she would at least burn brightly until the moment her life's flame spluttered out on the field of battle. She would die with her sword in hand rather than sobbing for breath in the foul, stifled and enclosed healing rooms of the northern fortress, and Eve was as happy as she could be with such a weight upon her shoulders.

Yet, in less than fourteen days, her entire world had been turned upon its axis and left her reeling and uncertain and lost. It had started so innocuously, a simple mission to survey an empty fortress for use by her homeland's troops on the border of the Bottomless Chasm, but with lightning speed, everything that could go wrong seemed to go wrong like a toppling wall of dominoes. She still could barely believe so much had happened, it almost felt like one of her exceptionally vivid nightmares, but as she felt that empty pang in her chest that reminded her of Gunter's absence, she knew there was no fighting the truth. Hans had led to the death of the only guardian she and her brother had ever known, Lilith had proven herself to be far more than anyone could ever begin to guess, and she was now stranded in Hoshido, the land of her supposed enemy.

" _Aidan... Evelyn... Oh, my darling children...! How I've missed you!"_

The Queen of Hoshido had claimed her and her brother as her children, long held hostage by Nohr, and Eve felt her stomach cramp unpleasantly as she tried again to digest the outlandish statements that had been thrown so cruelly into her face. She had felt disconnected from herself, somewhere far away and unattached as she was pulled into a warm embrace that felt familiar and yet so strangely alien, and was called by a name that she did not know. What had happened immediately afterward was more of a blur than a memory, though Eve was vaguely aware that during the conversation that had followed the embrace that her body had simply shut down underneath the physical and emotional stress.

It was not a new occurrence to her, to lapse into a fit where her lungs cried out for air and her chest constricted and her mind began to panic. She was used to those horrible moments when she fought for a breath, sobbing out for just one taste of oxygen as her limbs became weak and her head swam with a strange mixture of calm, fear, and certainty. Each and every time she wondered if this was to be the last attack to seize her frail body, if this time she would not regain control of her breathing and when she collapsed to the ground that she would not rise again.

Across a vast distance, despite the fact that he had been kneeling down on the floor with her and cradling her shuddering and wheezing form protectively, she had heard her twin brother growl menacingly at the strangers who had triggered her fit with their words. She was numbly aware that he had sheltered her from them until they gave in to his demands to stop calling her by a name that she did not know and instinctively recoiled from, and it had been in the strong and unfaltering arms of her twin brother that she had been carried through the castle to the healing wards that were so vastly different from the ones she had grown to know and loathe in Nohr.

Though that had only been yesterday, it still seemed like such a thing had happened years ago as she now sat quiet and still in the bed in the far corner of the large and rather spacious room that the Hoshidan clerics used to treat the sick and wounded. The beds were spaced far apart from each other, the windows and doors were open wide to allow the fresh air through, and though the warm light of the morning poured in to brighten the place and bring in new life, Eve felt nothing but a strange and hallow sort of coldness deep within. She could find no beauty to appreciate in the complete difference of the world she knew and the one she was now immersed in, and she stared without focus into space as her mind continued to race.

The Hoshidan capital of Shirasagi was a beautiful place of splendour and natural warmth, and the castle of white and gold seemed to wrap about its inhabitants in a comforting and kindly embrace highly reminiscent of its ruler. It stood as Nohr's complete antithesis, and the sheer shock value of being faced with such a thing was far more than enough to shake Eve's already so-fragile composure. She could find nothing familiar within the country of Hoshido's borders, not a single thing spoke of the home she knew and instinctively craved, and she was frightened of the words that these strangers were telling her were the truth of the life she had once lived.

And her brother, the one person she had hoped to turn to in order to find comfort and reassurance, had not seemed to blink as he absorbed the story that had knocked her so cleanly off of her feet. She had only barely seen a flicker deep within his crimson eyes as he stared from face to face, almost as if they were confirming a long-held suspicion that he had never shared with her all his life, and he had spoken not a single word to the Hoshidans to rebuke them when they had finished. Instead he had simply let out a breath, a long held and almost exhausted sort of sigh, and it was as if a great weight had been taken from his shoulders as he sat by her bedside and accepted the tale that she did not wish to believe.

Now, as Eve sat alone by the window, she wished she had used the short few hours she had spent with her brother far more wisely before he had been called away by the crown prince she knew as Ryouma. She wished she had spoken long and hard to him about this story that they were now being told was the truth rather than sitting in shock, recovering from the attack that had sapped her of her strength and will and left her in sore need of rest that she did not wish to take. She had slept for more than half of a day, too drained to resist when her body had demanded to shut down and reset itself, and she had woken only to the feeling of her brother's hand on her forehead and the quiet farewell he had uttered to her before leaving her side.

She understood the reasoning for his absence, after the situation had been explained to her by the Hoshidan queen. If he could see with his own eyes the war that Nohr was fighting with Hoshido, perhaps he would be more inclined to believe their story, though Eve already knew he was already convinced. She didn't understand his willingness, his almost eagerness, to believe that he was not Nohrian, but the thought disturbed her too much to want to linger on. It was simply too overwhelming, and even as she sat quiet and relatively immobile in her bed, she could feel her lungs whispering feebly for more air in response to her rising panic.

Closing her eyes and banishing the thoughts, Eve forced in a deep breath to dispel her anxiety so she didn't lapse into another ugly fit. It had been bad enough she had collapsed once already. Though she couldn't remember much of the fit itself, she did recall the looks of shock and concern that had filled the faces of everyone who had been present in the throne room when her legs had given out. Even the young man with the ponytail, who had been glaring at her and Aidan venomously since the moment he had been summoned to the throne room, had looked worried for her health after her collapse.

But it was pity that stirred him, Eve was well acquainted with such changes of heart due to her fragile body, and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with such things. Weak as she knew she was physically, she was still strong in spirit and mind, and she would never allow anyone to look down upon her simply because she was frail. She had spent far too long training her mind and her body to let that happen, and even if her siblings wished to treat her like a china doll, she would stand tall and proud beside them as a warrior. She had earned that right.

Quiet footsteps alerted her to the approach of a stranger, and Eve's thoughts scattered to the wind as she looked away from the window to the sliding door that was never closed. Her eyebrows raised as she glimpsed a familiar shade of grey peeking about the edge of the door, and despite herself, her lips began to quirk into the faintest hint of a smile. It was the prince with the ponytail, she had seen him several times passing by the room almost as if he was trying to see her without giving away his true intention, and when her eyes met his curious stare, she was slightly amused to see him recoil in embarrassment at being discovered.

Without thinking, Eve found herself raising a hand to beckon him inside and to come join her. She wasn't entirely sure why she did so, she supposed perhaps she simply wanted company after spending so much time alone in thought, and her smile widened a little in what she hoped was a welcoming gesture. If he was to continue passing by under the guise of casual roaming, she saw no reason not to let him converse with her. She called quietly, glad that her voice was steady and calm rather than breathless or weak, "Prince Takumi, yes...? Do you want to come in and talk?"

Several emotions flickered rapidly through the young man's face, embarrassment, surprise, hesitation, but quickly his brown eyes narrowed suspiciously even as a flush curled its way across his cheeks. He stood tall and straight, and his hands clenched at his sides before he was growling back in a voice made tight and somewhat strained from either his anger or awkwardness to be trading words with her, "Don't you get any ideas. I'm not here to be your friend. I'm just checking to make sure you're where you're supposed to be while Ryouma is gone, that's all!"

The words rang out loud and sharp in the room as the second prince turned on his heel and stormed away, but despite the venom that had been imbued in them, Eve couldn't help but smile as she watched him disappear around the corner. For all his grand display of suspicion, her keen ruby-coloured eyes had seen the blush and the hesitancy in his expression beforehand, and she couldn't judge him for the cold mask he was wearing to disguise his true feelings. Shaking her head even as she relaxed herself back into the pillows behind her, Eve murmured softly to herself, "Heh... No wonder I thought he was familiar... He's just like Leon..."

Though the thought had initially made her smile, Eve felt her heart throb unhappily at the thought of the young man she had left behind in Nohr, and she placed a hand to her chest in a vain attempt to quell the pain. The more she stayed and the more she thought, she felt every ounce of her being yearning for what she had known to be home and who she called family. She wanted Elise's bright enthusiasm, Leon's keen-edged but always well-meaning words, Camilla's fierce and yet sometimes playful protectiveness, and Marx's steadfast support.

" _I am your mother, Mikoto... You, the both of you... are the children that were stolen away from us in Cheve by the Nohrians. Aidan... Evelyn... You are Hoshidan nobility. The lost prince and princess of Hoshido."_

'Was I lied to all my life? Did everyone know that I wasn't truly Nohrian? Those here seem to believe it wholeheartedly, that somehow, Aidan and I were brainwashed in Nohr... but... I don't believe it... I don't... want to believe it...' The thoughts swam without end through Eve's mind, making her body slouch in on itself as she swallowed hard and closed her eyes in a vain attempt to block out her surroundings. It wasn't in her to distrust anyone immediately, she simply wasn't the type, but the story she was being told was just too much for her to swallow whole and without question.

Which only brought her again to her twin brother, and his uncharacteristic approval of the claim the Hoshidans made on him. It was as if he had always suspected something, something he had never spoken of to her before, and now he simply had the proof he needed to reassure himself of the truth. Part of her ached that her brother would so easily be swayed, that he would hold such doubts or frustrations without telling her any of it, but another and more logical side of her argued that the young boy who had held her hand and chased away nightmares when she was a child was a different man now.

'Until we talk... I don't want to commit to any one thought... I don't... want to believe anything until I can speak at length with Aidan... Maybe he just... knows something I don't. Or senses something I can't... We haven't had a chance to really talk since before our initiation in back in Nohr...' Eve sighed with irritation, and her arms tightened about her middle as she kept her eyes closed and continued to force order into her twisting and turning thoughts. It was difficult, it made her frustrated and tired, but the blame was turned ever-inward as her body ached to move rather than lie still as she had been ordered, 'Damn me for being so weak... I could have gone along with him to the borders to see whatever it is that Ryouma is so certain will make us believe in the stories they tell of Nohr...'

"Evelyn?"

The call brought Eve sharply from her thoughts with a cold and brutal tug to her middle. She fought down nausea at the name she had never once responded to or even heard in her time in Nohr, and it was a cruel reminder that the identity she had cultivated there was perhaps nothing more than a facade. Instinctively she shrank away from it, wanting nothing to do with the name and all that it implied of her, and she remembered painfully that Aidan had known before she did why it upset her so, and had been quick to defend her from it. Now with his absence she felt more alone and scared than she could ever remember, and she curled in on herself protectively as she bit her lower lip to stop herself from pleading for that name not to be used.

"Oh... F-Forgive me, Eve... I didn't... I'm very sorry, my dear..." Quiet footsteps followed the soft and genuine apologies, and Eve looked up hesitantly to the door, recognizing the voice and knowing instinctively that she could not hide from it despite all desires to. Eve swallowed hard as her eyes swept over the tall, svelte form of the Hoshidan queen, and her heart gave a pained throb again in her chest as she saw the look of contrition that had lined the face of the beautiful woman who called herself her mother.

Mikoto halted a handful of steps away from the bed where Eve was lying, almost as if an invisible barrier prevented her from coming closer, and she bit down on her lower lip as her dark eyes worriedly examined the pale girl. Whatever colour she had regained from her rest had disappeared again at her full name, and her ruby-coloured eyes were pained and fearful and cloudy. The queen could all but feel the tension and confusion that had tightened the princess' frail form, and swallowing down her own sympathetic pain, she spoke again in a quiet but sincere murmur, "Forgive me, Eve... I forgot not to call you that way... I wanted to check in on you. Takumi had told me that you were awake."

The idea that the second prince had told his mother of her condition brought a smile back to Eve's face as she drank in the hypocrisy of the young man, and she shook her head a little as she smothered a knowing giggle. Proving right about his attitude was something of a triumph even if it was a little bittersweet for her memories, but she was glad to know that for all his grandstanding, Prince Takumi cared enough of his step-mother's desires to look past his own feelings for her sake. Fighting to keep that all from her face however, Eve instead replied as casually as she could manage, "I'm sorry for worrying you, milady... I am awake, though still feeling a little tired... I want to apologize properly for my collapse earlier... I know I had to... startle you all."

"Startle is certainly one way to put it... I had no idea that you were still so ill." Mikoto remarked with a frown, and Eve simply looked away as if the subject was not one she wished to discuss. Though, after the visit to the healing wings before exhaustion had won out, Mikoto could not blame her for the sensitivity. She had sat like a clockwork doll in the beds, her eyes cold and distant as she simply asked the approaching healer what arm she needed for the bleeding, or if she was to be subjected to a leeching now that her fit had passed.

The poor priestess had gasped with disgust and fright, looking with wide eyes to her queen as if demanding to know what on earth she was expected to do to her new patient. Mikoto had been at a loss herself until Eve had rolled up her sleeves in response to their silence, revealing a long and surgical scar underneath each of her elbows as she repeated dully that she was no stranger to the process, and any arm would do for their knives. She would also not object to a leeching if the knives would not do, though she had finished in that same hallow voice that she would not protest to whatever treatment they decided on to quell her symptoms regardless.

Ryouma's righteous indignance to such a statement had been almost palpable, and Mikoto had been forced to act immediately to stop him from simply bursting into a wrath right there in the healing wings. A sharp call of his name and a quick and piercing look had stymied him for the moment, and Mikoto promptly took control of the situation before it could get fully out of hand. She sent the priestess away with a quiet apology, and sent Ryouma after her in short order, and despite the anger simmering in his auburn eyes, Sumeragi's eldest ceded to her with a nod and a growl of a sigh.

Eve had demonstrated an eerily mechanical composure as she spoke of long-dead treatments that the Hoshidans had discarded in favour of herbs and potions many years before, and it made Mikoto shiver as she thought of blood being drawn from the sick in a misguided attempt to cure them of their illnesses. Still, she fought hard to keep such thoughts to herself, and she hoped the items she had directed the healers to prepare for Eve would be finished soon enough so she could have a second option to rely on instead of such macabre healing methods.

"I've been sick for as long as I can remember... but I'm still capable. My body is just frailer than most." Eve spoke quietly after what felt like forever, and while her words almost sounded like a plaintive little plea, Mikoto heard the iron deeper within her tone. It wasn't something she was saying to try to convince her or even herself, it was a statement of fact, but not one that the princess was going to allow to stop her. She had accepted the truth of her illness, but it wouldn't hold her back or slow her down, and for that, Mikoto fought down a proud smile for Eve's spirit. "I'll be all right with a little more rest."

"I'm sure you will. You can sleep in your own room tonight, if you'd like. I can't imagine being cooped up here is very pleasant after two days." Mikoto answered her warmly, but she was surprised as her words seemed to come as a complete shock to the platinum-haired girl. She turned her head sharply back towards her, ruby-red eyes wide and questioning, and Mikoto blinked several times before beginning again somewhat hesitantly, "Th-That is unless you want to stay here...? The choice is fully your own, of course."

"N-No, I don't want to stay here, but... You'll let me out? So soon?"

"You said so yourself that you feel better, and that you only need a little more rest. I see no reason to keep you here any longer if that is true." Mikoto pointed out with a gentle little laugh as she understood what had caused Eve's shock, and she carefully stepped forward to lessen the distance between them as she wondered at what else could be said to surprise her. It was as if the concept of Hoshidan medicine was completely alien to her, and the idea, while painful, did give Mikoto hope that she could share something positive with the lonely and hesitant girl before her. She continued gently, gesturing about to the open windows and the refreshing breeze that played through the cherry trees outside, "While there is plenty of fresh air to be had, it isn't your own quarters, and you can't really be comfortable here. No one ever really is. Being confined is still being confined, no matter how gilded the cage appears to be, yes?"

"That's true." Eve agreed with a slow nod, but she felt a twinge of unease as the words struck uncomfortably close to the issue that was laying unaddressed between her and the woman before her. She understood it was concern, concern and kindness, that kept Mikoto from speaking about her heritage again, but the worry didn't sit well on Eve's shoulders. It made her feel guilty for worrying the queen, for making her frown and betraying her hopes for not believing her story as willingly as Aidan did, and she hated herself for such feelings that seemed only to betray her loyalties to the home she had left behind in Nohr.

Yet it seemed so easy to care for this warmhearted woman when she smiled so sincerely and watched her with such devotion in her deep, dark eyes. Her embrace had been gentle and familiar in a distant way, and Eve could clearly remember the warmth of her arms being wrapped so snugly about her. It reminded her of Camilla's hugs, of the limitless affection her elder sister would lavish her with whenever possible, and the thought deeply disturbed her and once more brought a sharp feeling of guilt back to her heart. It felt like a betrayal, a betrayal to both women to compare their embraces, and it left Eve floundering again as she wondered what was the right thing to do while being stuck alone in this situation.

As if knowing exactly what thoughts were going through her mind, Mikoto slowly lowered herself onto the edge of the cot and offered another warm, comforting smile as she folded her hands in her lap. She offered quietly, her warm eyes that were so keen despite their gentleness never leaving the young princess' face as she spoke, "Or perhaps you would prefer to wait for your brother's return? It may be strange to sleep somewhere new on your own... but, in the meantime, you are free to wander for small periods of time, if you would like. I know you are getting stronger, but you do still need your rest... Still, you will not find a closed door in Shirasagi. You may go wherever you wish."

The offer was tempting, and it showed as Eve's eyes flickered immediately to the open windows and the beautiful trees that lined the outside world just beyond her grasp. The gentle scent that floated from the pink blossoms on the light breeze were comforting and also distantly familiar, and the scenery was more than enough to make her wonder how far the vivid colour and sunlight stretched across the lands beyond her sight. She had never seen such bounty in her time in Hoshido, had never seen so much outrageous bursts of colour, and a small childish part of her wondered if it simply continued to go on forever.

"Would you care to walk in the gardens with me?"

The request came innocently, indeed, it was almost bashfully asked, and Eve turned her gaze away from the open doors back to the white-clad woman who was sitting with her. Though her expression remained gentle and composed, a shy and hopeful sort of light had come into the queen's dark eyes as she looked sidelong at the princess. When she saw she had Eve's attention, Mikoto offered a reassuring smile before nodding to the open door, and she repeated herself quietly, almost hesitantly now, "Only if you'd like to get some fresh air, of course... Or wouldn't object to my company."

"N-No... No, I wouldn't object..." Eve heard herself answer before she could think twice on it, and to her surprise, the Hoshidan queen smiled brightly as if she had fully expected a denial. The gesture seemed surprisingly childish, and it cut her harshly to the quick in realization of just how much the queen's emotions were tied to her words and actions. It took effort to swallow down the punch to her heart and offer a small smile of her own in response, but as she pushed aside the blankets and slid herself from the cot, she couldn't help but be eager, too. It was all new, new and strangely, distantly familiar, but she was willing to explore all the same to find the ground she needed to be even once more.

Eve followed quietly behind Mikoto as she was led into the gardens that wrapped themselves lazily, luxuriously, about the castle. It was a vivid display from the moment her bare feet touched the soft earth outside, and Eve drank in the fresh air and the crisp scents with a deep hunger. It was so different from the sterility she had grown used to in the sickbeds of Nohr, and the difference electrified her body and made her wish she had the strength to run and savour it all at once.

However, as Mikoto checked her pace and walked side by side with her, Eve knew that it would be a crime to run rather than walk. She needed the time to savour it all with her senses to truly appreciate the wonders of fresh air and flourishing plantlife, and it seemed everywhere she looked there was something new with which to feast her senses upon. Mikoto noticed everything she did and noticed, and without waiting to be questioned, began to name each thing Eve's eyes fastened on. Her voice was calm and gentle, reflecting the atmosphere and her seemingly limitless patience, and Eve was grateful for her kindness as she stored away each and every fact she was given with gusto.

Eve wasn't aware when she began to speak back to Mikoto's patient teachings, but she knew as she walked step by step next to the taller woman that she somehow felt at ease all the same. Whatever feelings of hesitancy or worry that she had kept within herself in the infirmary had melted away with her freedom outside, and as their steps took them underneath a grove of blossoming cherry trees, Eve heard herself murmuring as her bare feet all were but tickled by the ground below, "Even the ground feels different here... Softer. Hoshido really is nothing like Nohr."

From the corner of her eye, Eve could see Mikoto's brow furrow at the mention of the neighbouring country, but for her credit, the Hoshidan queen's steps did not falter. Her pace did slow to match Eve's as her gaze became melancholy and far more searching of her surroundings, but her hands remained lightly folded in front of her and her expression did not flicker overmuch to betray her emotion. She spoke quietly, matching her tone unconsciously as she questioned her, "Is that how you see things?"

"It isn't a matter of perception... It just is how it is." Eve replied with a shake of her head, and errantly she reached out to lay her hand carefully, almost reverently, on the bark of the nearest cherry tree. Her callused fingers were gentle as they traced the shape of the trunk, and her ruby-coloured eyes narrowed slightly as she gazed up into the frail, pink blossoms overhead. She could not imagine finding such beauty in Nohr, at least, not where she had once lived, and she mused with another shake of her head, "In the fortress, where Aidan and I lived... it was all so desolate. Nothing grew like this there, or with such colour. It's almost painful to look at. To my knowledge, much of Nohr is barren, like the area around the fortress, or the border beside the Bottomless Chasm... Is all of Hoshido like this?"

"Much of Hoshido is blessed with good growth, yes... I cannot say the entirety of our country is like this garden here, but most of where you go, you will find plantlife in abundance." Mikoto answered slowly and with a nod, and her brows knit together as she cast a new eye about the gardens in thought. It was clear she was attempting to think of her surroundings with a different perspective, and her head tilted a bit to the side as she continued thoughtfully, "The Wind Tribe lives amongst the desert, but even there you can find farmland if you know the earth and have good trade... I suppose the answer to your question is yes... All of Hoshido is like this. Does that bother you?"

Eve didn't answer, though, she mused that the small frown that had appeared on her face was more than enough of one as her mind spun darkly. It was a beautiful scene to her, the myriad of trees and plants and bushes that all bloomed with outrageous colour, but it also made her chest heavy and her stomach pull painfully. There was plenty here outside of the borders of the place where she knew home, and despite all of her wishes not to, she could now understand why some spoke so coldly of her eastern neighbours. 'Such bounty... Such warmth. What I wouldn't have given for something like this to have surrounded the fortress. And if I wanted so much for it, in my privilege, what of the smallfolk...?'

" _You are the ocean's grey waves..._ "

Eve felt herself start at the unfamiliar voice singing just beyond her reach, and she turned about automatically to try and pinpoint the sound with a racing heart. Despite the distance between herself and the source of the melody, and she knew there must be for the echo to be sounding, Eve couldn't help the feeling that the singer was close by, if not somehow within her. A gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her turning and gently directed her south and towards the trees, and as the song continued, Eve realized that Mikoto had keener ears than she as the words flew straight and true like an arrow.

"That would be my daughter, Aqua. She likes to sing by the water's edge occasionally. I didn't know she would be singing today, but it's a welcome treat whenever I walk the gardens." Mikoto explained softly through a pause of the singing, and her voice was quiet and respectful despite the fact that her child was far out of her reach from her unknown audience. A hint of a playful smile curled through the affectionate one she had been wearing a moment before, and she continued in an undertone that also carried a hint of mischief, "And please, don't let her know that her voice carries so far. She gets frightfully embarrassed sometimes when she realizes that her loved ones can hear her singing when she's out on her own."

Eve closed her eyes, listening to the melody ringing over the trees and echoing warmly within her tapered ears. Her heartbeat slowed unbidden, and her breathing likewise quickly relaxed as the words washed over her body like a warm mist and wrapped her snugly within it. She felt a strange but not unpleasant pull deep within, coaxing her forward and through the trees, and almost instinctively she pulled backwards from it as she understood from Mikoto's words that the singer seemed private and disliked being disturbed.

However, the Hoshidan queen merely shook her head and chuckled as she understood Eve's warring desires, and she gave the platinum-haired princess a gentle push forward on the shoulder. She waved a hand, gesturing errantly that her urge to continue was not wrong, and she proved in moments later with another carefree little chuckle, "Be free to wander, my dear, you are welcome. I believe you haven't met Aqua yet, either... I imagine you two will get along quite well. Please... Go on. And should you wish, bring her home with you. I can have some lunch arranged for you two when you return."

"Ah, but..." Eve began to protest halfheartedly, but already her bare feet were walking underneath the impetus of the push, and she couldn't find the will to stop herself as Aqua's singing once more picked up onto a new verse. She glanced over her shoulder, helpless and a little embarrassed, but Mikoto only offered her a small wave and one last affectionate laugh before she was turning away to let her do as she wished. Eve swallowed down her remaining arguments, understanding as Mikoto made her way back towards the castle that she was on her own, and she was surprised by the fact that it did not bother her overmuch. The sound of the song was louder, allowing her to chase it easily, and a strange part of her wished to hum along, as if it knew the song instinctively and wanted to take part in the melody.

'I don't remember hearing this song before... I wonder... Did Mikoto... sing this song to me when I was a child...?'

Eve peeked through the trees, catching a glimpse of beautiful blue garbed in white, and for a moment, the princess felt her breath catch as something foreign, something familiar, went through her like a bolt of lightning. A young woman, as tall as her brother but svelte and almost frail-looking was standing on the lone dock, singing to the lake without a care in the world. She stood alone yet unbowed, like a lone tree amongst the plains, and her thin arms lifted as she sang, fingers twirling in the air and proving that while her body stood still, she could dance just as well as she could sing.

Eve froze where she stood, immediately feeling like an intruder, yet she couldn't find it in herself to move as the song carried on unhindered, making her wonder why it felt as if she had heard it many a time before, and would hear it many a time again. The singer's voice felt right at home in Hoshido, where everything was confusingly new and yet heartrendingly familiar, and Eve swallowed down noisily at that twisting feeling she was quickly growing used to despite it all. Eve instinctive stepped backwards as she regained control of her limbs, only to and wince hard when her bare foot stepped too loudly on the fresh grass she had been trying to avoid while walking the path. She knew she'd been heard, and as the last line left the singer's lips, Eve could only stand guilty and small as the blue-haired girl whipped around, golden eyes wide in surprise and quickly narrowing in suspicion as the breath of her last lyric hung in the air between the two.

" _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time... The path is yours to climb._.."

 **AN:**

 **And that is the first oneshot in my collection "Twilight in the Land of Hoshido". I'm sorry for my long hiatus, I spent a good three weeks stateside, visiting my girlfriend and celebrating our birthdays together, and I only really recently got back into writing. My muse kind of up and left me after I came home, but I wasn't overly bothered by that considering things. I mean, it's an eighteen-plus hour bus ride from where I live to Washington, DC, and after three weeks of being somewhere else, you kind of just need to collapse face-down and let your body readjust to being home again. I was totally wiped for awhile!**

 **Of course, now it's October, and I really do need to get my butt working again, you know? I had a bit of a rough week and didn't expect my muse to return to me, but lo and behold, here she is, and here I am. So, the first piece featured Eve in "Evelyn", which demonstrated Eve's first real taste of Hoshido and her thoughts on what might be her former home and what she's doing as she's adjusting to the influx of information. I really did enjoy the Hoshido-centric chapters in the prologue, though I was admittedly upset that not a lot was really done with the internal struggle that had to be taking place in Kamui at the time. Of course, with so much plot to get to, there really isn't time to dwell, which is what fanfiction is for, yeah? And with twins, I get to explore the truth angle from two distinct heads, and that really excites me. XD**

 **The next chapter will of course be written from Aidan's perspective, and, as you can guess, the chapter will be called, "Aidan". It'll be centred around the Faceless fight that takes place on the borders, and will feature some interactions with Ryouma and Kaze and Rinkah, and maybe a peek of Sakura and Hinoka. I'm not entirely sure exactly how I want to go about it, especially considering how trash I am at fight scenes, but I suppose we will see after I replay the chapter a few times and see how I feel about the piece.**

 **As promised though, there will be more than just two shots about the life in Hoshido for the Twilight Twins. I expect at the very least three more, perhaps four depending on how things go, and after that... Well, I'm honestly not sure. I could continue through any one of the three paths following the twins, or I could just do random oneshots afterwards based on mood rather than following a certain path... If you guys have any desires, please let me know in a review and I promise to take it under consideration. I'd like to know what you guys want to see from me, and of course, if you like what you are seeing at current!**

 **All in all, I'd like to thank you for the reading, and hope that you keep it up as I keep on writing. Your support is massively appreciated, and should you feel the need, please drop a review down below and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks again, and happy days to all of you!**

 **Mood: Sleepy.**

 **Listening To: "If Everyone Cared" - Nickelback**

 **~ Sky**


	2. Aidan

"You've been quiet."

The comment did not surprise the crimson-eyed young man, but he did not show any sign of having expected such curiosity from the red-clad samurai who was leading the quartet through the mountainous path. Rather, the platinum-haired youth merely continued to walk forward, one hand resting errantly on the hilt of the sword sheathed on his hip as he replied without glancing to the side where the taller Hoshidan was keeping easy pace with him, "You say that as if you expected I would have more to say."

"Considering the truth you learned in the last two days, I suppose I _did_ expect more of a reaction from you." Ryouma answered the comment with a raised brow, but he was met only with that same quiet and intense expression that had not truly faded from Aidan's face since the moment he had first seen him again. The young man was as impenetrable as stone, his crimson eyes betrayed not an ounce of emotion unnecessarily, and Ryouma had a prickling feeling that the prince was not doing such masking consciously. It seemed natural of him to show no feeling, as if he simply was not capable of it, but Ryouma knew better than to make such a quick assumption.

The crown prince had seen it himself when his twin had collapsed in the throne room. When his sister had fallen to her knees, wheezing and choking for breath, Aidan had been the one to react first. He had knelt down with her, cradling her shaking form in his arms before he had looked up at the shocked audience about him and growled for them to stop calling her by a name they did not know. In his eyes there had been a ferocity that Ryouma knew well, it was the rage of a protective spirit, and his twin's frail condition had triggered it. No one had dared to argue, not when the young girl's health had seemed so incredibly fragile, but Ryouma had not been blind to how Aidan let no one near until he had deemed them all harmless.

Now though, Aidan seemed like a completely different being altogether, cold and quiet and distant, and Ryouma had to admit he was not entirely sure of what to think of him. The boy he remembered, the laughing and rambunctious and competitive child he had been, was vastly different than the teenager who walked beside him now. It was as if that child had simply disappeared while within the darkness of Nohr, and Ryouma was forced to shut his eyes for a moment as that familiar choking anger tightened his chest again. It seemed instinctive now, to hate that black kingdom that had taken not only his father from him but his two siblings as well, but he reminded himself again that it was no fault of the twins'. Their kidnapping and subsequent brainwashing had not been a choice of their own, and how they had grown underneath Nohr's cruelty had been a force beyond their control.

"I don't know what it is you expect of me, Ryouma... I'm here, aren't I?" The question came without much of an inflection, and Aidan's eyes were focused on the path ahead of him as if he was anticipating the battle ahead. His hand had not left the handle of his blade since they had begun their trek through the valley, even though Kaze had told him that they would not see the frontline for at least two more hours of walking. Aidan continued flatly, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he spoke without once glancing away from his goal, "You told me that coming to the front would prove your words about Nohr, and I have come to see it for myself, yes? Isn't that enough for you?"

"I suppose it isn't." Ryouma was mildly surprised with his own answer, but as soon as the words were spoken, he found himself smiling wryly. It was true, he was not satisfied with Aidan's obedience to join him on the frontlines against the Faceless, nor was he satisfied with the quiet shock that had been all of his twin's reaction. He knew it foolish, but he had hoped for warmth, had hoped for a happy reunion that he knew his siblings had shared and imagined all too many a time. It was painful to see the lack of recognition in the crimson and ruby eyes of his younger brother and sister, and he admitted that with a weary little chuckle, "Call me idealistic, but when it was reported that Rinkah had found you and your sister at the Bottomless Canyon, I had hoped to see my siblings again and be able to greet them with open arms... Seeing you and your sister as you are now... It isn't easy to live with."

Aidan nodded in answer, his brow furrowing somewhat as he absorbed the words thoughtfully. He knew that much to be true already, he had seen the anguish in Mikoto's eyes and the disappointment and frustration in Ryouma's, but it was a first for someone to be voluble about it. For almost everyone he had met in Shirasagi, no one had wanted to broach the subject of their forgotten memories with him, almost as if they were afraid of what could be said if it was brought up. Ryouma's honesty and his bluntness was new, and Aidan had to admit he appreciated that as he mused quietly, "For what it's worth... I am sorry for the pain that came with our return to Hoshido."

"Return..." Ryouma repeated the word almost with surprise, but soon he was shaking his head in frustration as he mulled over the lack of reaction he had seen from the prince beside him. His twin's denial had been sharp and strong, it was obvious she considered herself Nohrian and was not able to accept their story at face-value, but Aidan had seemed completely different. He had listened in complete silence to the tale of his kidnapping, never once interjecting to ask a question or reconfirm a statement, and when they had finished, he had only let out a single breath that even now Ryouma could not tell what it had meant.

Now, the crown prince could only be true to his straightforward nature, and he turned to look at the youth walking at his side before he asked him bluntly, "So you truly believe you are Hoshidan? That you and your sister were stolen from us in Cheve by the Nohrian king?"

"I do." Aidan's reply was as blunt and sincere, and again, Ryouma noticed that with his words he let out a long breath as if in relief or frustration. It was difficult to read him, difficult to understand what was lurking behind his mask of practised stoicism, and Aidan gave no clue in his tone even as his hand gripped errantly down on the handle of that black-scaled blade that he carried at his side, "I believe the tale you told of Sumeragi and of Garon. I cannot speak for Eve, and I will not speak for Eve, but I at least will accept your claim that I am a Hoshidan prince."

Though the words were a reassurance, Ryouma had to admit he felt no confidence in Aidan as he listened to him speak. Every word he said was delivered in the same cadence, calm and flat and almost too rational, and Ryouma disliked the fact that he could not see beyond the surface of his expression. While he believed what Kaze and Rinkah had told him of their times in Nohr was true, he still had difficulty imagining the teenager beside him showing open defiance and anger in the face of a man such as Garon. Shaking his head and sighing with some frustration, Ryouma muttered tiredly, "I hope then that what you will see soon will also help you accept the truth of Nohr's misdeeds."

"Your hope is unneeded. I know full well there are many misdeeds that Nohr can claim responsibility for." Aidan replied with what sounded like a bitter laugh, and Ryouma looked sharply over to him, but Aidan did not spare him a glance. He merely kept walking, one hand tightly clenching the hilt of Ganglari as his crimson eyes narrowed as he looked forward to the battlefield that he knew lay ahead. However, his next words came as a surprise as he began in a new, almost thoughtful voice, "However, I admit I am confused about your reports. This village being attacked by the monsters you call Faceless... It was a simple village not far from the Nohrian border?"

"That it was... It isn't exactly far from what you would consider the front of the conflicts between Nohr and Hoshido, but it has little in the way of value, when looked at from a tactical standpoint. But what does that matter to Nohr?" Ryouma answered with a bitter laugh of his own, and his own hand moved to the Raijinto as he thought angrily of the innocent smallfolk who had become targets for their enemy's lust for wanton destruction. "It was not the first village to be invaded for no reason by the Faceless, and I doubt it will be the last. Nohr will not stop their attacks until they find a way to broach the barrier."

"If it has so little in the way of tactical value, why attack it at all?" Aidan's question was pointed, and Ryouma almost found himself stopping at it. For the first time, Aidan had turned his gaze towards the crown prince, and the effect of his suddenly sharp stare was surprising to the samurai. He felt as if he had just been pierced by steel, and he could not speak as Aidan continued both thoughtfully and somewhat bluntly, "If the Faceless are capable of breaching the barrier, wouldn't it make more sense for the borders to be further ravaged rather than a small village far from the front? I can't see Marx or Leon finding merit in such a scheme, let alone agreeing to it."

"Marx and Leon... Ah, yes. Eve had mentioned them beforehand... Nohrian nobles?"

"The Nohrian princes. Both of whom are generals in their own rights." Aidan answered after a long moment, but Ryouma noticed the narrowing of his eyes as he searched his face within those few precious seconds of silence before he finally turned his gaze away. Aidan shook his head, expression once again becoming thoughtful as his crimson eyes once more gazed to the horizon before them, "If I don't see a tactical advantage in attacking a small village that has no strong benefit to the Hoshidan forces, I heavily doubt they would, either... It simply makes no sense."

"The destruction of a village would effect morale, no matter how small it may be. The Nohrians know this." Ryouma argued, and his own eyes narrowed as he once again felt that familiar swelling of anger towards the forces that had been setting flame to his homeland after taking away his father. It was a tactic that had been used again and again ever since his father had fallen in Cheve to Garon, and he was sharp as he explained, "It is not new of the Nohrians to use their creatures to decimate all that they see in order to provoke us. Since their soldiers cannot pass through the barrier, and since the Faceless are difficult to control, it is all they can do at the present."

Aidan didn't reply, but Ryouma knew better than to think he was simply agreeing in silence. Rather, his silence almost seemed defiant, as if he was asking without words if Ryouma truly believed what he was saying, and the samurai had to admit it was genuinely aggravating. It was not the first time he had been met with defiance, Takumi had taught him much of competition in both tactics and the sword, but Aidan's spirit was different in its nature. He was not simply disagreeing, but challenging him both openly and subtly, as if he was attempting to not only test him, but _combat_ him.

It reminded the samurai of a wolf, one who knew of his strength and abilities, and was openly sizing up another in his pack to see if it was fit to be challenged for dominance. And Ryouma was startled to realize that he was not sure if such behaviour was a comfort or a worry. Aidan showed nothing but what his words said, and the samurai was well aware that words spoken without emotion could as easily be a lie as they could be the truth. He simply did not know Aidan well enough to divine one from the other, and until he did, he could not trust the intentions of the young man he was soon to head into battle alongside.

Ryouma found himself thinking back to the conversation he had had with the two warriors who were now accompanying them to the front. He had requested that both of the warriors join him as they knew of Aidan's abilities already after their time in Nohr, and he was well aware that Rinkah did not wish to remain in Shirasagi. The members of the Flame Tribe were notorious for their isolationism, but for her credit, Rinkah had been more than willing to divulge the information Ryouma had been seeking about without much of a problem.

Indeed, the Flame Tribe warrior had been remarkably candid, which Ryouma had to admit he wasn't sure once more if he was pleased with that or not. Kaze at least had been gentler in his observations, which Ryouma did appreciate when he considered the ninja's sharp eyes. Kaze did not stand on the mantle of his twin brother, he was a ninja of his own right, and he had proved himself several times over with the intelligence he had collected in Nohr and then passed onto those in Hoshido.

" _Yes, milord. It's as Rinkah says. Lady Eve was the first to object to the orders to kill the prisoners, but it was Lord Aidan who put himself at risk to defend us."_

" _Which was quite a surprise if you ask me." Rinkah's chuckle was wry, and the pale-haired warrior shook her head as if the mere memory was something she still couldn't quite believe. She stretched her arms over her still-shaking head before folding them across her bandaged chest, and she heaved a heavy sigh of frustration as she continued bluntly, "When I watched that kid fighting Kaze, you couldn't have paid me to believe that he wasn't your typical Nohrian. He fought like a machine, and when their tyrant gave the order to dispatch us, he didn't argue. Just seemed to sigh and turned to lift his sword... Seeing him jump to defend us when Garon decided to do it himself after Eve intervened on our behalf? I'm not sure who was shocked more; them or us."_

 _Ryouma narrowed his eyes, unsure of if the words were something he wanted to hear or not. He had been told that the twins, while fighting separately, were still quite a force to be reckoned with, but Aidan's mercurial nature did not sit well with him. He turned to Kaze, folding his own arms in unconscious mimicry of Rinkah's frustration as he asked him bluntly, "What do you make of his change of heart, then, Kaze? Was it Eve's influence, do you think? Did her decision to defy Garon change his mind?"_

 _Kaze was silent for a moment, his eyes dark as he tilted his head slightly in obvious thought. He replayed the scene over in his mind, recalling that moment when the Nohrian princess had faced her father and pleaded for mercy with Aidan at her side, and after a long minute of silence, the green-haired ninja shook his head. His voice was solemn but serious as he answered the crown prince, "No, milord... It's more than influence. I cannot call it that. Lady Eve's opinion and desires do have great impact on Lord Aidan, that is clear, but I don't think she can give him an order he would obey if it conflicted with his own desires... Rather... They work in tandem, with all that they do. They may have fought Rinkah and I on separate fronts... but they were as one even as they did so."_

" _I'd agree with that. Their styles are different and it's obvious that Aidan is a better fighter than Eve is, but they're equals in all that they do." Rinkah agreed with a firm nod, and he tense stance almost relaxed a little as her lips pursed in annoyed thought. That frustrated gleam in her crimson eyes had yet to fade, but there was a hint of softness that entered them as she added on with a hint of a chuckle, "And I can definitely say they're on two different sides when it comes to ideology... Aidan is cold and logical, it's obvious he sees things in black and white, but Eve is painfully idealistic... Naive, even. She truly thinks she can make a friend out of age-old enemies."_

" _She is no soldier, though she has talent as one..." Kaze added with a small smile of his own, and Ryouma knew what the ninja was to say even before he continued on with his own small chuckle, "Even I can see she dislikes the idea of true battle... She may see combat as more of an exercise than a way of life, she never had true intent to kill behind any of her swordplay, but that may indeed be her charm, if I may say so. She pleaded for mercy for the lives of prisoners in front of her own king... Without fear or doubt in her own words. Pacifist she might be, but she is not weak-hearted."_

" _I see... So, that part of her hasn't changed... I'm glad to hear." Ryouma smiled softly at the confirmation of his sister's pacifism, and he recalled a memory that he had long held dear to his heart of his little sister. When she had sat upon her mother's knee, looking up curiously at her as the Hoshidan queen had tried to explain the concept of fighting to her, and Eve's suggestion had been a simple demand to know why all could not be friends and simply give flowers to one another instead. Mikoto had laughed heartily with joy at her sweetness, and knowing that she had not changed was a great relief to the samurai._

 _Yet, the knowledge that Aidan did not share his twin's idealism was worrisome. By Rinkah and Kaze's accounts, he had been ready to do the deed he had been ordered to do until Eve had spoken up, yet Ryouma could not entirely believe that Eve had control over her brother's actions. Her influence over him was substantial, but he wondered just how deadly the prince was. His mercurial nature was dangerous, it was obvious enough in Nohr, and Ryouma could not help but worry about how such an attitude would effect Hoshido. He had believed their tale of his heritage easily enough, but did that mean he had given over his loyalty?_

The question still haunted the samurai as he looked over at the young man walking ahead of him now, and Ryouma sighed quietly as he wished that things could simply be easier. The knowledge that Eve had not changed during her time in Nohr, even if her memories were gone and she insisted on being called a different name, was a great comfort to him. It only meant that she was still the same innocent and sweetly smiling little girl he remembered even if she had grown, and he could trust her wholly as he once did.

But Aidan had changed. Changed substantially. Ryouma had not seen him smile once, had not seen a flicker of true emotion on his face once his sister had been safely set away in the healing wings of Castle Shirasagi. Gone was the young and rambunctious little boy who took up every challenge that came his way no matter how large, and in his place was a stoic and cold young man who seemed more machine than human. No one could get close to him, his sword seemed to be a part of his body, and those crimson eyes that had once shone with mirth and cheer were now as icy as blood that had been frozen over in the snow.

'And if I have seen this change, I can imagine Mother has seen it as well... What can be done about a man we do not know? He is as much a stranger to us as we are to him... Can he be trusted, regardless of what he says? What loyalty can be expected of a man willing to raise his sword to the man he believes to be his father, so soon after displaying willingness to obey him moments before?' The thoughts ran without pause through Ryouma's head, tightening his jaw and making him wish that he did not have to have such musings. He only wished for his siblings to be returning to him as they had left him, and while he knew such thinking was naive, dangerous even, he could not help his longing.

It had been years, so many long and painful years, since he had last heard the cheerful and loving calls of their voices. Though he knew they were not truly his siblings, Sumeragi had happily called them his children, and Ryouma had been happy to follow suit. They were young and loving twins, full of smiles and innocence, and to see that such a thing had been ripped away from them due to the shadows of Nohr was a crime that Ryouma could not tolerate. Even though Eve's pacifism had escaped the darkness untouched, even she was harder now due to her experiences there, and Aidan was a different man altogether.

'What to do... Do I know the answer? I cannot say... Would you know, Father? Would you be able to solve this puzzle, had you survived Cheve?'

"Ahead, milord!"

The sudden call brought Ryouma abruptly from his musings, and at once, he, Rinkah, and Aidan sped up their pace to where Kaze now stood on the crest of the hill. The ninja was pointing clear across the field that now lay before them, and Ryouma heard himself hissing as his battle-trained eyes scanned the grounds ahead and picked out the enemies. Far to the north he could see the figure of a pegasus and rider, and following close behind on the ground was a smaller figure, and his teeth clenched tightly together as he immediately recognized the forms of his little sisters. "Damn and blast... Sakura and Hinoka..."

"I see no villagers with them... They must have been the last to leave after the evacuation." Kaze reassured him in a voice made taut of worry and tension as his keen eyes picked out the scene that had caused Ryouma's curse. The ninja had one hand on his waist, already pulling free the kunai he preferred to fight with as Rinkah likewise pulled the club she had left strapped to her back loose. The ninja narrowed his eyes, picking out the forms of his foes as he muttered quietly to himself, "I count twelve enemies between ourselves and the princesses, milord... They have huddled in bunches throughout the field... If we move quickly, we should manage to intercept them before they reach the princesses."

"It will not be easy for the Faceless to move amongst this terrain, but sadly, the same can be said of us... We will need to use the power of the Dragon's Veins if we wish to make good time across this field..." Ryouma muttered tersely, and he followed Kaze's eyes across the field as he tried to absorb as much of it as he possibly could. He could hear Aidan adjusting himself like the two warriors beside him, and without turning his eyes away from the front of the battle, Ryouma asked him quietly, "I have heard that you have the power of the dragons as I and my siblings do? Have you mastered it?"

"I can use it. I will need to be closer to the areas where it's required, I can't tell from this distance where would be best to use the power, but have no fear... I will know when the time comes." Aidan answered with a small nod, and Ryouma was pleased to hear the pure confidence in the answer. It proved he did know exactly what he was doing, and despite his misgivings, it was a comfort to know he was in the presence of a soldier who was fully aware of his capabilities and ready to use them to the absolute fullest.

"Very well... Then here is what we shall do." Ryouma's voice grew strong and commanding, and at once the three with him turned to him to listen to the orders they were well aware were soon to come. Kaze stood automatically with a hand pressed to his chest, the symbol of a ninja fully prepared to obey those that were his masters, and Ryouma quashed the instinctive desire to see Saizo and Kagerou at his side, too. Instead, he turned to Aidan, looking the young man clad in Nohrian armour in the eye as he issued his orders, "I intend to fight alone, and I will cut my way through on my own. You will not need me, and I will not need you. It will be wiser to divide our strength. With that thought, Aidan, I am giving you command of Kaze and Rinkah. They will fight under your orders, and will protect you if need be. Is that clear?"

"Yes, milord."

"Yes, Lord Ryouma."

Aidan did not echo the immediate reply, but instead merely looked closely at the red-clad samurai as if he was trying to digest the reasoning for the burden he had been given of command. His eyes were narrowed and his expression intense, but instead of giving voice to the question that was swimming in his crimson gaze, he instead simply nodded his understanding. There was no time for questioning the orders he had been given, and he saw satisfaction in Ryouma's gaze at the ability to obey instead of protesting. It was a sign of a good soldier, one that could be counted on, and Aidan was well aware of that as Rinkah and Kaze turned to him automatically in wait of his orders.

"Kaze, take Rinkah with you. Scout the immediate area ahead for Faceless. Do not engage, just return with a report. I don't want to rush in blind. The forest can cover our enemies well... I trust you two to know this area better than I. You've five minutes."

The curt and precise orders surprised Ryouma, but he said nothing as Kaze and Rinkah nodded their assent and almost immediately began the process of bounding down the crest of the hill to reach the grove of trees below. In an instant the two warriors had disappeared amongst the foliage, and Ryouma waited another moment to ensure the two were gone to fulfil their orders before he turned to watch Aidan drawing his blade from his sheath. The black-scaled blade seemed as if it had been fitted to his hand, and Aidan wielded it easily, swinging it twice with expert movements of his wrist that proved he was no stranger to its weight.

"You give orders like a seasoned tactician... The study of war must not be new to you."

"No, it isn't. From a young age I was immersed in such studies. As was Eve. I might have more practical knowledge than she does, but just as much of my knowledge comes from practise as it does common sense. Being well-informed is being well-armed. Wading blindly into a battle and swinging your sword wildly may be seen as brave to some, but in the end, it's simply foolhardy." Aidan replied with a careless shrug of his shoulders despite his cold and biting words, and there was almost a hint of a fierce smile to his face as he envisioned the battle ahead of him.

The look was not strange to Ryouma, as he himself had begun to wear a similar expression at the thought of the combat ahead despite the danger. It was an instinctive rush, the adrenaline and desire to prove himself fighting against that same instinctive desire to avoid combat and to live, and his own hand rested protectively on the hilt of the sword that had become his when his father had been taken from him. He took a deep and cleansing breath, remembering his training and refusing to allow his excitement to boil over, and once the calm returned, he again looked closely at the man ahead of him.

Aidan stood tense and perched on his toes, watching the trees below him and every so often allowing his eyes to flicker out to the still forms in the distance of the Hoshidan princesses. His sword hung idly at his side, but his knuckles were white in testament to the tight grip that he had on its hilt in preparation for combat. He seemed ready to leap into battle at any time despite the words of wisdom he had spoken just moments earlier, and Ryouma admitted he could appreciate such battle-readiness in the young man. He had seen war before even if he wasn't entirely tested in it, and for that, Ryouma was grateful for the training he had to have received in Nohr to be so confident in his own skills.

Yet, as the samurai's eyes drifted across the ebony and silver armour that both Aidan and Eve had been wearing so proudly when they had been led into Castle Shirasagi... that single question continued to whisper insidiously within his head. It demanded answer, demanded relief from the suspicion and guilt and uncertainty, and it forced Ryouma to inhale for breath for words he wasn't entirely certain he wanted to speak aloud. And yet the words escaped him all the same, and the crown prince almost cursed himself for giving away the shakiness he felt with the return of the siblings he did not entirely know, "Aidan... I must know... You said that you believed us. That you were Hoshidan... Does that mean you trust us?"

There was a moment of silence in answer at first, and then, to Ryouma's surprise, he heard a quiet, almost derisive chuckle. Aidan had closed his eyes, and there was a look of mirth that had broken across his usually so stoic face. The question seemed to genuinely amuse him, and Aidan then turned his head, glancing over his shoulder at the man who had spoken to spear him through with those sharp crimson eyes that missed nothing, and gave nothing. There was a cold sort of amusement in his eyes, not quite unlike those of the wolf who had been watching, waiting for his enemy to expose the softness of his throat so his fangs could drive in for the kill and finding that primal delight in knowing that his patience had paid off.

Aidan's words were cool and clipped, yet fierce and savage in their meaning as his crimson eyes pierced Ryouma through like a blade. He held nothing back, as was the wont that Ryouma had expected, and yet there seemed to be no rage or hate in him either. It was as if all of the prince's thoughts had been clear to his younger brother, as if he had known all along what doubts had been plaguing the samurai throughout their entire journey, and his amusement at the hypocrisy shone through as he answered firmly, with no hesitation or doubt or malice, "No, Ryouma... I don't trust you. How can you ask me to give all that I have left to me to those who don't yet trust _me?"_

 **AN:**

 **Every single time I write an AN these days, I seem to be apologizing for how long it's been since my last update... but, in all honesty, I can't really apologize this time. There's been massive personal shit on my end that really pretty much stone-walled my muse for the last couple of weeks, and I had to take a lot of time off to recover. I'd like to think that I'm the path there now, as my muse returned and let me pump this beauty out in about twenty-four or so hours, but I'm still kind of shaky and still kind of wanting, so I guess we'll see as the time goes, ne?**

 **Anyway, this is the companion chapter to "Evelyn", and it is aptly named "Aidan" to represent the brother who's now adjusting to life in Hoshido after his experiences in Nohr... I plan about four or so more chapters to follow this, but, as I know my muse, I can't promise that there won't be more. I want to have some more talks between the siblings as well as with Mikoto before I move on from this collection, though I admit I'm not entirely sure where I'll be going from here.**

 **I'd really like to know what you guys want to see from me as I continue on, whether it be following Birthright, Conquest, or Revelations. Or if you'd like me to dabble around with all three paths or what have you. Please, please, please drop me a review if you feel so kind or have an opinion you'd like to share, and I promise to take it under heavy consideration as I continue writing. My days now are basically filled with poking at the corpse of my muse and waiting for December to get here so I can go back to the US and hide under my girlfriend's bed. I need stimulus! XD**

 **Anyway, this is my short AN because I am tired and have not been feeling good for awhile, so I thank you all for reading, and hope to see you again with my next chapter when it comes out. Have a good day, ladies and gentlemen, and thanks again for being here with me!**

 **Mood: Dormant.**

 **Listening To: "Clumsy" - Our Lady Peace**

 **~ Sky**


	3. Mother and Daughter

There was quiet as Eve wandered the gardens in the darkness, but she found comfort in the silence as her bare feet padded silently across the well-packed earth and stone paths she now knew by heart. For almost a dozen or so days now she had wandered through the sprawling gardens that surrounded Castle Shirasagi almost endlessly, but no matter how often the young princess took to the task, she found that she never grew bored. There was always something new to discover, a plant she had missed in her earlier walks that she had not noticed before, or a scent that brought back a whisper of familiarity that she had begun to accept as truth.

It was no easy task, to admit that the tale that Aidan had accepted so stoically was in fact her reality, but with every passing day that she spent within the borders of Hoshido, Eve knew her reluctance was doing her no good. The people she met and begun to know tugged too harshly on her heart for it to be anything other than fact, and when she looked from the faces of the eager nobles who gladly embraced her as a sister, Eve could not in good faith deny them. Whether it was Mikoto's warmth, Ryouma's gentle smile, Hinoka's boisterous kindness, Sakura's shy affection and even Takumi's grudging attitude, Eve was well aware that she was coming to love them, and such a thought only made her heart ache with that familiar mixture of guilt and longing.

They were not the siblings she knew and loved in Nohr, they did not have the years of memory that supported the bonds she had formed with the foursome she had left behind in the west, but even so... Eve could not stop herself from loving them nonetheless. Their kindness and acceptance, their worry and care was real, and Eve had no resistance to such emotion. She could not isolate herself from their sincerity no matter how she tried, and with a painful admittance of her failure, Eve could only allow her heart to be opened as she accepted the family she did not know but instinctively craved back into her life.

Folding her arms across her chest as the fireflies darted to and fro amongst the flowers and the trees, Eve slowed her pace and inhaled a deep breath of the cool and fragrant night air. The scent of the sakura trees hung heavy about her, and the lanterns that illuminated the paths and the ponds glowed with a dim but welcoming light everywhere she looked. She knew the gardens were a place made for reflection and comfort, and the number of times she had walked through them now, either alone or accompanied by any of the new Hoshidan friends and family she had made, only reinforced her love for this place.

'And yet...' Eve sighed softly, and she obeyed that instinctive tug that turned her head towards the west and the borders that were far beyond her sight. She had never thought that one day she would be missing the cold stone that had once made her home in the northern fortress, yet there was a half of her that yearned for the familiar. Nohr's barren landscape was also a scarred and patchwork one, but she had found beauty there still in the ebony stone and the eternal night that seemed to wrap about the world she'd once known. And the people had captured her heart and once made her life a joy, and without them, even in the flourishing beauty of Hoshido, Eve was aware of their absence like the loss of a limb.

Instinctively, Eve felt her feet carrying her forward, to that small corner of the garden where only a single sakura tree grew by a tiny koi pond in its westernmost point. It was a secluded and rather sparse area in comparison to the rest of the splendour that wrapped about the castle, but Eve admitted to enjoying the difference. It reminded her of her former home in its sparsity, and she had found it to be her favourite place to be when she found her heart aching.

In companion to the small tree growing beside the gates that lined the garden was a single lantern, and Eve was glad of the light as she picked her way slowly towards the grass and flowers. A large flat rock sat beside the pond, providing her with the perfect seat, and Eve took it almost at once to rest her limbs. She had been walking since nightfall, and as the stars peppered the inky blackness above, Eve was aware she had probably been out too long. Despite her health having finally regained itself, she still was under the strictest instructions to mind her activities and diet, and she didn't doubt that the head priestess of the healing ward would scold her ears red if she knew she was mindlessly dawdling in the chill of the night.

The thought however only made Eve smile as she drew her knees to her chest, and she absently smoothed down the sleeves of the yukata she had been given to wear for the night. It was a light and smooth garment that she hadn't been familiar with, but like with most of the Hoshidan culture, Eve had found herself adapting to it quickly. While it covered more than the nightgowns she was used to in Nohr, she enjoyed the sensation of the silken fabric sliding across her skin, and it helped to guard against the chill of the night when she was outside of the castle walls.

'Maybe I've adjusted too much...? Is that why I feel more guilty than usual these days...? It almost all seems normal to me now. Like this has been my life forever... Is that my memory fighting to return, or is because I never had this freedom in Nohr...? I wish I could tell...' Eve allowed herself another sigh as the thoughts swam unhappily through her mind, and her arms wrapped more firmly about her knees as she ducked her head on them. She could not trust her own mind or heart now, and what was worse was that her brother had become even more reclusive since his return from the frontlines.

Eve had sensed it immediately when Aidan had come back with Sakura and Hinoka in tow, that tension between her twin and Ryouma, but neither of the two would speak of it. Aidan had simply shrugged his shoulders when she had questioned him, answering quietly that the battle had just been a battle, though he had admitted that the Faceless attack had indeed been a Nohrian ploy. He said nothing else about it, instead diverting the subject to her health and doings during his absence, and Eve hadn't had the courage to press him further. There was something in his crimson eyes that warned her not to push him, and she understood that in his own way, he, too, was suffering.

He believed the tale much more willingly than she had, and she knew his hatred of Garon had been a factor in his discarding of his Nohrian heritage, but there was more to her brother than he was ever willing to let on. While they were not as close as they once had been as children, Eve still knew her twin better than anyone else alive, and under his stoicism there was a spirit that longed for nothing more than freedom. He was a keen tactician and an even better warrior, but he was still the gentle and protective older brother he had always been to her. She knew somewhere, somehow, he was at odds about their situation as she was even if he refused to show it, but she would not pry in an attempt to make him admit it.

"He never would." Eve chuckled weakly to herself at the very idea, and she almost rolled her eyes in fond and frustrated exasperation. It was a common trait of the men she knew, the stubborn refusal to admit they had emotions, let alone that they suffered when they were hurt. Aidan had such a trait in spades, and it made her long to whack him upside the head for his blockheadedness as much as it made her want to hug him. But he would never allow that either, her brother was far too jealous of his personal space to allow for real embraces, so Eve could only settle for reminding him of her love in any way she could and being satisfied in the fact that he would always answer such declarations with a rare but genuine smile and an affectionate stroke of her hair.

Closing her eyes, Eve buried her face in her arms as she allowed her thoughts to continue to wander nostalgically. More and more often she was being drawn back to memory, to the smiling faces of the ones she missed sorely, and her heart ached unpleasantly at the images that flickered through her mind. Marx's unwavering strength, Camilla's playful affection, Leon's brisk care and Elise's perpetual smile were all shining beacons amidst the darkness that had enshrouded Nohr, and despite the light in Hoshido, Eve felt that darkness weighing heavy on her heart without them.

Quiet footsteps on fresh grass brought her abruptly from her musing, and inhaling sharply, Eve's body tensed as she quickly sat up properly and swung her head about towards the sound. Her hand brushed reflexively over her eyes, removing the stinging that had begun to set up as she thought too much on her Nohrian kin, and she called out quietly, though not without a hint of iron in her tone to let her guest know she was not to be trifled with, "Who's there? What are you doing about so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same question, my dear. Should you not have been abed hours ago?"

The rejoinder came swiftly but not without a hint of gentle mischief, and Eve felt herself relax almost immediately at the calm and loving voice of the Hoshidan queen. She couldn't help the smile that broke across her face as the raven-haired queen stepped into the pale light of the only lantern nearby, and she welcomed the surge of warmth that came at once with her presence. It was a pleasant feeling, of security and contentment and peace, and Eve answered the call with a hint of a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry... I couldn't sleep."

"That I see." Mikoto remarked with a soft laugh, and Eve's easy smile in return only made her dark eyes glitter with tenderness. It was a far cry from the guarded and uncertain look she had worn at the beginning of her days in Hoshido, and while Mikoto could still sense the turmoil that swirled deep within Eve's heart, she knew that her smiles at least were genuine. She was opening her heart to those about her no matter her feelings on the situation at hand, and such knowledge was precious. Nodding slightly to the space in the grass next to her, Mikoto smoothed out her own pale ivory yukata as she questioned softly, "May I join you?"

"Of course." Eve was quick to accept, and she scooted over to make room on the large slab of rock that she had been perched on. Mikoto sat down next to her unceremoniously, close enough so their shoulders brushed, and Eve smiled slightly at the connection that days past Mikoto would not have allowed for fear of upsetting her. Now her actions seemed far more natural and instinctive, something Eve was glad for as she too allowed those shields to drop, and she began somewhat sheepishly as Mikoto watched her with a knowing glint in her eyes, "I _was_ going to come in soon... I just... was restless."

"I understand, dear." Mikoto reassured her with a soft smile, and obeying instinct as Eve blushed shyly and turned her gaze to the water, the older woman reached out to gently smooth back the princess' platinum curls. Eve didn't flinch away from the caress, merely sitting still as she allowed Mikoto's hand to brush through her hair and down her back, and Mikoto felt her heart give a squeeze at the acceptance of her care. But underneath her pleasure was concern and sympathy as she watched the melancholy cloud still hovering in Eve's ruby red eyes, and Mikoto began slowly, carefully, "You must have very much on your mind right now... I understand that. As open as you have become to Hoshido... There's a reason why your eyes still linger westward."

Eve's reaction was one of immediate guilt and pain, and Mikoto frowned as the young princess drew her limbs in close and slouched as if she had been struck. Shaking her head to quickly dispel the notion that she was angry, Mikoto reached out to lay a hand against Eve's cool cheek and turn her face back to her as she scolded her softly, "No, Eve... Don't look guilty. I am not upset... I just wish to know more, that is all. I will understand if you don't wish to speak about the home you once knew in Nohr, but if you think it might soothe your heartache... I want you to know that I am here to listen."

Furrowing her brow at the offer she had not expected, Eve's eyes searched the open face of the woman sitting next to her in plain disbelief. Since the start of her days in Castle Shirasagi, she had not heard a pleasant word to be spoken about Nohr, and she had admitted such open rancour had made her wilt inwardly and silently promise not to speak a word about the family she knew and loved there. She feared their wrath as well as her own if a cross word was spoken of those she loved, and to hear such openness from the queen herself was a shock. Eve forced her words to come just as slowly and meticulously as Mikoto has chosen her own, not wishing to offend her with her disbelief but unable to not give voice to it, "I... don't understand... Nohr... took Aidan and I from you. Nohr is at war with your country... Nohr is the reason why your husband is gone... and yet you're willing to listen to me speak fondly of those I knew there? Shouldn't you... You, out of everyone here... hate Nohr the most?"

Mikoto did not answer for a moment as the astute questioning struck her deep within her heart and momentarily robbed her of breath. It was not a cruel stroke that was delivered, but it was a stroke nonetheless and made Mikoto note with some pain that her daughter had become quite wise despite her age. She did not simply take what she was offered without questioning it thoroughly if it felt wrong to her, and Mikoto had to heave a sigh as she dropped her hand back into her lap. It was not easy to face such sharp insight, but Mikoto had learned long ago that there was nothing to be gained in averted her eyes from what pained her. Instead, she simply allowed a sad smile to grace her features as she answered Eve honestly, "I do not like the word "hatred", my dear... It only speaks of ugliness and pain... but I will not lie... For me, Nohr has caused much of both in my life, and in the lives of those I care for. But to repay the favour in kind... How will that ever break the cycle? To beget violence with violence, and pain with pain... What good will that do for me, or for Nohr?"

Eve couldn't reply, though the words had rung within her own head many a time before whenever she had been studying tactics and history. War and violence had always seemed an endless cycle, one of bloodshed and heartache rather than of valour and conquest, and despite her best efforts, Eve had never once been able to wish she could be a hero like the many she had read of and knew. There was simply too many affronts to her ideals, and though it was a subject that caused many an argument and debate between her and her siblings, Eve knew she would never change her mind.

Mikoto's sad smile pierced her through, and those gentle but pained eyes that studied her face made Eve wish she had not spoken at all. But Mikoto raised her hand again, stroking Eve's bangs back behind her tapered ears since her headband had been left with her day wear, and she continued as a hint of affection broke through her sadness and made her words lilt in that musical accent that Eve had loved the moment she had heard it, "And, to be frank, I have also never forgotten the words of a little girl I once knew, a long time ago. When she first learned what fighting was, she gave such a scowl before demanding to know why everyone could not be friends and give flowers to each other rather than fight with swords. And since then, I've never quite looked at conflict the same way."

Eve felt a fierce surge of heat bloom in her face as she understood immediately that she was being quoted, and though such a memory did not exist in her head, she was still aware that it was something she had said. Had she not made a similar complaint many a time in jest with Elise when the two of them were having discussions over those thick tomes on peace and politics that were hidden away in the library? The very idea that such a belief had been engrained with her ever since she was a child made her squirm with both embarrassment and shock, and she gripped at the bridge of her nose with her fingers as she whispered in horror, "Oh gods..."

"You have not changed too much, despite the years. I'm quite glad to hear it, even if you aren't." Mikoto chuckled softly at Eve's embarrassment, and the girl groaned as she covered her eyes with her hand so to avoid looking at her entirely. It was a sweet and cherished memory of hers, that moment when she had realized her daughter had the spirit of a queen rather than a soldier, and Mikoto pat her gently on the back as she encouraged her lightly, "No need to fret, Eve... I thought it was rather adorable at the time."

Eve groaned again, more deeply and anguished this time, and despite her agony she had to admit the sound of Mikoto's warm laughter in response to her melodrama was rather comforting. It was a gentle and loving sound with absolutely no judgement, only a healthy sort of teasing mischief tinging her wholehearted love, and Eve had to admit it did much to soothe her anxiety. She glanced through her fingers, enjoying the look of the raven-haired woman trying to smother her giggles with the back of her hand.

It was a familiar posture, one that robbed Eve of all warmth as Mikoto's raven hair and matching eyes were suddenly replaced by warm lavender and sharp wine. Her heart ached abruptly as her hand dropped to her chest in a vain attempt to quell the sudden clench, and again she felt that disgusting surge of guilt and pain as she found herself once more comparing the elder sister who had been the closest thing to a mother she had ever known before she had come to Hoshido to the woman who now sat beside her. It was wrong, almost treasonous, and she grit her teeth as she wished that the pain would end and she could somehow find a way to apologize to both of the women who now confused her heart so greatly.

Mikoto noticed the change in her almost at once, and her laughter was quick to end as she looked in concern to Eve's pained face. She was clutching at her chest as if her heart was throbbing within her, and the stricken look in her eyes proved of a pain that was dear to her despite her attempts to be silent. Mikoto could sense more, far more beneath her expression and body language, and it made her own heart ache with sympathy as she silently understood. She had known, known longer than she wanted to admit, that what pained her daughter most was not the loss of her identity, but the apparent loss of her family.

The bonds she had shared with those in Nohr, whether or not they were false in the name of their attachments, were still real. To simply forget or deny them was not possible, not when all of her life that she could remember still bound her tightly to them. Her open and loving heart may have made it easier to accept the Hoshidan youth who claimed her so easily as a sister, but it did not make her capable of simply replacing the Nohrian kin she had known with the strangers here. She could not replace those she cared for, it was beyond her to do so, but she knew no other avenue if she was to admit the truth that had been forced upon her.

Shaking her head in dismay, and feeling her heart sharply throbbing with guilt for having forced such pain on her child, Mikoto shifted closer to her at once. Eve didn't react to her movement, and emboldened, the Hoshidan queen wrapped an arm about her shoulders and pulled her gently closer to her. She spoke softly, pressing her face against those beautiful platinum curls that Eve shared with her elder twin, "Oh, dear... It's all right... You don't need to hold back. Not in front of me."

Eve felt herself collapse despite all wishes not to, and her hands reached instinctively for comfort and stability as she turned in Mikoto's arms and buckled into her embrace. The raven-haired woman clasped her tightly, petting her hair and rubbing her back as Eve buried her face in her neck and allowed her tears to flow hot down her cheeks. How many times had she been held in such a way before, after her harrowing nightmares or failures in Nohr? How many times had Camilla come to comfort and coddle her when she had needed it most despite all attempts to pretend otherwise? Eve did not know, and as she was cradled in those arms that were so different and yet so similar to those of her elder sister, she found herself whispering raggedly between her sobs.

"She was all I ever knew of a mother... Because I didn't remember one. All of my childhood was gone, all I knew was that Aidan was my brother and I was afraid to be alone. But Camilla was always there in the beginning to comfort me during my time in the fortress. Whenever I had nightmares, whenever I was sick, whenever I made some stupid mistake on the training field or during my studies... She was always there for me. And sometimes... when she was holding me and humming a lullaby... I'd wonder if that was what it was like to have a mother. And now I know that it was. And I know that because of you."

Mikoto sat silent as she cradled Eve close to her, and she closed her eyes tightly as the whispered and broken confession reached deep within her and threatened to fracture her heart. Her child, her children, had been so far away from her and had known a family that did not include her. She knew it selfish and she knew it foolish, but there was jealousy that blocked her stomach and tightened her chest as well as a painful sort of despair. What was she to do with such strangling feelings? What was she to do with the knowledge that another woman, a stranger as well as her enemy had taught her lost baby what a mother was meant to be?

" _And I know that because of you."_

The last words that had accompanied Eve's stricken whispers echoed again in her ears, and though it did not quell her emotions entirely, Mikoto grasped onto them with both hands anyway. It was small comfort, but it was a lifeline nonetheless, and Mikoto let out a ragged breath and blinked away her own tears as she tightened her hold gently on the quietly sniffling girl in her arms. Somehow in the last several days she had done something right if she had confirmed Eve's wonderings, and though it was not entirely enough, it would never be enough, Mikoto allowed it to begin to help her heal. Pressing her face into her daughter's hair, Mikoto whispered quietly, tightly, "I love you, my sweet child... I love you more than I can ever put into words... and I want you to know... I _need_ you to know... that it is all right."

"How can it be all right?" Eve drew back sharply despite the comforting words she wanted to reach out to and hold onto for dear life. But she ignored the lifeline, clinging too sharply to a logic she didn't want as she shook her head and turned to glare at the woman with dark eyes that always made her heart ache whenever she looked at her. And the pain she saw shimmering in Mikoto's face only seemed to confirm what she didn't want to believe, and it forced her to ask in a ragged and acidic growl, "To love the both of you in this way is right? Only one of you can be my mother. Only you and the others or them can be my family, can't they?"

"No. No, that isn't true. You've a large heart, Eve. Larger and more gentle than you know... and you have more than enough room to love both me and your sister, Camilla. You have more than enough room to keep your Nohrian kin, and include the family you have found in Hoshido." Mikoto reassured her firmly, and she reached out with gentle but strong hands to hold Eve's face and stare her deep in the eyes to emphasize her point. "You can love as many of us as you like... and it is not wrong. Your family is not just blood. It is never _just_ blood. Those you knew in Nohr as your siblings... or however else you may have seen them... It isn't wrong to call them family."

It was permission. A permission that she hadn't given to herself, or had thought that she would ever be given, when she had stepped foot in Hoshido, and it was almost beyond her ability to grasp as Eve stared wordlessly into the face of the Hoshidan queen. Mikoto met her stare evenly, her hands firm but still so gentle as they cupped her face, and Eve closed her eyes tightly as she tried to absorb the two halves of herself that she hadn't allowed to meet until that moment. 'Can I... truly have... both of my families?'

Silence fell heavy on the shoulders of the two noblewomen who sat so close together in the night, and neither knew how to break it as they absorbed the meaning of the past hour of conversation. For one, it brought about a type of acceptance she hadn't expected but yearned for, and the other had been forced to confront the ugly truth she hadn't wanted to face despite knowing full well it had always been there. But for their own internal musing, they didn't draw away from each other or let go of the hold they'd established, and both took comfort in the embrace as they let their minds wander.

It was Mikoto who broke first from her reverie, and it was painfully and grudgingly that she did so. Swallowing down the hard lump that had formed in her throat took much effort, but she did not acknowledge that as her hand softly, gently, ran its way through Eve's platinum curls. Eve blinked twice at the caress, coming out of her own deep thoughts immediately at the touch, and she glanced sheepishly, almost nervously, back up at the queen who held her. Mikoto smiled gently, again smoothing back her hair before she found her voice and asked again softly, "Will you tell me of your siblings, Eve? I'd like to know them through your eyes, if I may."

This time, Eve didn't have the will or the desire to argue at the gently spoken request, and she only nodded slightly to show her acknowledgement as she cast about in her mind for where to start. She took in a breath as she decided starting with Elise would be the best, and her smile came slow but sincere across her face as she began to speak of her little sister. The words came quietly at first, her hesitation still hovered in the corners of her mind, but with Mikoto's intent ear and curious eyes, Eve soon relaxed and allowed the words to come more naturally and easily.

She spoke of Elise's cheer despite the darkness of the world she lived in, of her never-ending enthusiasm and her near hero-worship of her elder siblings. Of her childlike streak despite her great desire to be a grown woman, and her pacifistic heart that clashed greatly with the warlike attitudes of her elders. It had been Elise who gave her the most comfort when it came to her own conflicting ideals with her siblings, and Mikoto had nodded knowingly as Eve spoke of the many books they had traded over their years of visits that all were dedicated to the benefits of peace and the dance of its politics.

Then the books she spoke of turned her to Leon, and Eve had earned an intrigued look from the Hoshidan queen when she compared her little brother with Takumi. Eve explained with a laugh that Leon, too, was often attempting to mask his true intentions and emotions behind cold logic or stiff indifference, and quite often failed miserably about the ones who knew him best. His clumsy streak was endearing despite all his best efforts to appear above it all, and his drive kept her inspired to study her hardest even if she could not ever hope to match him on the battlefield. He was as much a scholar as he was a warrior, combining the best of both tactics and sorcery, and Eve was not ashamed to admit she admired him greatly.

Her admiration turned gentler as the conversation once more turned to Camilla, and Eve was tender with her words even as Mikoto held her tongue and allowed her to speak freely. It was difficult to describe how her elder sister who devoted all that she was to her siblings was as much as a mother to her as she was a sibling, but Eve hoped she could do her justice as she spoke. She lingered on the nights she woke from her nightmares, of the gentle advice she could always find when she sought guidance, and the fierce and unrelenting protectiveness she was guarded with at all times under her watchful, and sometimes merciless eye.

Her voice softened still further as that watchful protectiveness finally brought her to Marx, and her smile became tinged with a wistfulness that she could not control. Eve's eyes closed in thought as she shook her head, taking comfort as she described the first prince of Nohr as best she could. His fierce devotion to his country and father, his steadfast love for his siblings that he hid behind stoicism so to keep up his image, and that painful conflict she knew dwelled deep within him whenever his will clashed with that of Garon's. The love he had for his father was a bittersweet burden on his shoulders, and Eve sighed quietly as she mused on those nights when the calm and practised swordplay she had fallen asleep to was chaotic and wild in testament to his anger and frustration.

Eve was not aware she had stopped speaking, having fallen back into memory as the faces of those she'd left behind in Nohr burnt brightly in her mind. Did they know she and Aidan still lived? Were they worried? Grieving? The questions she had been asking herself ever since her arrival still spun without answer inside of her head, and it made her cringe inwardly at the thought of having brought them to grief. And then there was Gunter, lost because of Hans' betrayal and brutality, and she felt her chest clench unpleasantly as that still-throbbing wound in her heart gave a sharp spark again.

Unbeknownst to her, Mikoto watched her closely with her sharp, dark eyes, and her smile was both equal parts sad and proud as she examined the flickering emotions in her face. She knew that look the young princess wore, it was one she had become quite adept at seeing on the faces of those who wore their hearts on their sleeves, and she had to admit to see such an expression on Eve's face was both pleasant and heartbreaking. She was proud, her child had grown up strong and wise despite her hardships, and she had become a true woman since last she had seen her. A woman devoted to her ideals, her family and friends... and a woman in love.

Mikoto knew better than to assume that gentleness that crept into Eve's voice when she spoke of the first prince was anything simple or pure like the hero-worship of an elder sibling. Her eyes had shone with a familiar light, of pride and affection and that bittersweet sort of longing, and it hadn't taken more than a handful of sentences before Mikoto had finally collected all of the pieces of the puzzle. Her child who had been raised Nohrian, raised to believe that the nobles of Hoshido's enemy nation, were her siblings, and she had given her heart over to a man she had believed was her elder brother.

'No wonder I sensed such sadness in her... To think, to love a man she thought was her sibling... How much of a weight was that on her shoulders for all these years...?' The thought was a discomforting one, but Mikoto could now understand what it was that had aged the young girl beside her long before her time. She had to become wise if she was to control her heart, and though she made no effort to curb her love, she had never spoken of it or acted upon it for fear of committing a sin. Shaking her head sadly, and wincing in sympathetic pain for her child's aching heart, Mikoto instinctively squeezed her closer as she sighed, "They all sound like kind people, in their own way... I am sorry that things are the way that they are at current... Under different circumstances... I would have dearly liked to have met them."

"There's no hope for peace between Nohr and Hoshido, is there?"

The words came with a solemn sort of despair, a hopelessness that Mikoto instinctively bristled at as she turned to look more firmly at the ruby-eyed princess. Mikoto felt her heart ache at the question, at the wish that was embedded deep within the question, and Mikoto closed her eyes for a long moment as she attempted to find a way to properly answer it, rhetorical as it was. She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully as Eve looked to her with wanting and pain clearly written all over her pale features, "I wish I could answer that, my dear... but I am afraid even my foresight does not stretch so far. I cannot see how this conflict will end, or if it is even possible... but I do know that there is nothing stronger than the devotion to an ideal."

Eve blinked at the words, confused at the meaning they held within their conversation. It was a beautiful belief, one she wished to be able to hold onto as strongly as Mikoto clearly did, but she hesitated as she wondered what exactly the woman meant. The idea of devotion to an ideal, that such a thing could defy the odds and create a new road where none seemed possible... She repeated slowly, needing clarity to the so simple statement that she ached to believe in with every ounce of her soul, "Devotion... to an ideal?"

"Yes. There are some, like Marx and Ryouma, who believe that this conflict may only end through war... but there are also others, such as yourself, who do not share that fatalism. I can understand that; the want to find another way to end conflict and break the cycle of violence... Though I cannot say I know how such a thing can become possible, I can say I know that if anything could make it so, it's devotion to an ideal. To your ideal." Mikoto explained with a small smile, and the disbelief in Eve's eyes made her laugh quietly. She shook her head, reaching out to tenderly brush her fingers along her pale cheek as she continued gently but firmly, "Such a belief has its own momentum, and its own draw upon others... Perhaps, in time, your word and your beliefs can find their way into the hearts of those around you. You cannot underestimate the power of the will of the passionate and devoted few. They have the power to change the world."

"You really believe that? That there might be a way for Nohr and Hoshido to see eye to eye one day?"

"I believe that nothing is impossible if time and effort are put towards it, Eve. I know that I cannot be that voice, to call for peace and have my call answered... The position I am in makes such a thing impossible, even if I do desire it." Mikoto's answer came firm and sincere, but there was also regret in her eyes as she heaved a quiet, longing sigh. Her duties weighed heavy on her shoulders, reminding her that while she had seen true beauty in Eve's pacifism, she had known she was not permitted to follow that path while she sat upon Sumeragi's former throne. "The wants of one woman cannot be weighed against the wants and needs of her people. As a queen, I am bound to follow the desires of my people... I am bound to protect Hoshido with all that I am... but it does not need to be me who follows the path to peace. As long as it can be done, I know I can be at ease... Selfish as that may sound."

"No... You've a heavy duty on your shoulders as ruler of Hoshido. And I think it's a noble thing to put aside your own desires to make sure that the desires of your people are met first and foremost." Eve disagreed with a shake of her head, bringing Mikoto to look at her sharply in surprise. She hadn't expected such sympathy or understanding, but Eve wasn't looking at her as she turned her gaze instinctively to the west. Her eyes were soft, faraway and thoughtful as she continued slowly, firmly, "That's the duty of any ruler, but not all are so loyal to their people... It isn't selfish of you to be glad that someone else is seeking for peace even though you have to fight the war. At least... I don't think it is."

"You've a very kind heart, my dear." Mikoto remarked with a smile, and she shook her head a little as she thought of Sumeragi, of the look she and he had shared long, long ago when they had spoken at length of such matters themselves. It seemed like a lifetime ago, when her beautiful twins would romp before her eyes and under the protective stare of her husband, but her memory was keen as she found herself repeating the same words she had once used to counter his argument, "You know, others would call such thoughts to be treason."

"Then they don't love their country as much as you do."

For a brief moment, Mikoto completely forgot herself. She blinked rapidly, looking away from the castle steps where she had sat years before during that time she and Sumeragi had spoken of pacifism and warfare. For one brief second, Mikoto half expected her long-dead husband to be sitting next to her, a playful but caring smile spread across his handsome face and those deep, dark eyes of his warm with wisdom and love. But it was her own daughter who sat next to her now, ruby eyes firm and serious to prove that however bold her statement was, she refused to believe anything short of it. And Mikoto could not help but gape in open wonderment, unable to find a proper response and unsure if such a one even existed.

Eve hesitated as she read the shock in the queen's eyes, and instinctively she wilted as she wondered if perhaps she had grown too comfortable with her words. She hadn't thought before she spoke, only knowing deep within that she could not agree with the thought of wishing for peace could ever be considered treasonous. It seemed foolish to her, plain and simple, but she remembered too late that the woman sitting next to her was a queen, and that perhaps she had forgotten her place. She mumbled quietly, lowering her gaze and folding hr hands demurely in her lap as she asked hesitantly, "D-Did I... Did I say something wrong...? I'm sorry..."

To her surprise, Mikoto chuckled rather than scolded her, and Eve looked up sharply in time to see the queen carefully wipe at the corner of her eyes with her fingertips. She took in a breath, still chuckling softly as she answered with a warm smile and a caring and gentle light warming her face despite the darkness, "No, my dear... You didn't say anything wrong. It's just... Many years ago, I had a conversation much like this with someone else. And when I pointed out that yearning for peace and being willing to support those who make take a third path rather than the ones presented to them could very well be considered betrayal... They said exactly the same thing that you did. That it was wishing for war rather than peace that was the true betrayal."

Eve frowned slightly, wondering at the emotion that filled Mikoto's voice and made it almost seem... sad. There was a sort of a nostalgic wanting in her expression as she glanced back towards the castle, and Eve hesitated from the immediate desire she had to press forward. She had already been too blunt, too open, and she did not wish to see that pain from before once again come to haunt the Hoshidan queen's face. She felt guilty enough, and didn't want to add to the weight that she carried openly on her shoulders.

She was spared however the conundrum of how to continue the conversation as Mikoto heaved a long sigh and then lifted her arms above her head in a luxurious stretch. She shook her head vigorously before pushing herself neatly to her feet, and automatically Eve moved to follow her as Mikoto explained with a contrite smile, "I am sorry to cut this conversation short, as I was much enjoying myself speaking with you, but... It's grown quite late, and the both of us are in need of some sleep. Perhaps tomorrow we can walk together earlier and continue where we left off?"

"I'd like that." Eve agreed with a smile and a quick nod, and the look of gentle pleasure that Mikoto gave her was enough to erase her former misgivings. They turned together for the castle, walking in companionable silence back to the open doors that led to their sleeping quarters, and Eve was surprised by the calm she felt with each step she took. She felt none of that tension that had stiffened her body every time she was in Mikoto's presence, and instead there was only a pleasant warmth that flooded her bones and made her smile. She was relaxed and at ease, content and safe, and the thought was no longer tinged with guilt after Mikoto had told her she could easily love both of her families.

The thought dominated her mind, making her oblivious to the gentle looks that the taller woman stole at her as they climbed the steps of the castle and came inside. But she did however come back to herself as she realized Mikoto had walked with her to her own room rather than take the turn needed to bring her to her own. Eve came to attention abruptly, flushing a little at her stumble, but Mikoto merely smiled and stroked her hair, telling her wordlessly there was no reason to fret.

"Good night, Eve. I hope you sleep well... I will see you come morning."

"Mm..." Eve nodded slightly, and for a moment, as she looked up into Mikoto's smiling ebony eyes, she found herself lost in them. The gaze was sad but gentle, loving and yet pained, and Eve understood now how deeply such things went beyond the Hoshidan queen's smile. She hid so much beneath it and her wisdom, kept so much of it hidden _because_ of her wisdom, and Eve felt that last little wall she had built about her heart come crashing down. She had no need of it, not if what Mikoto had said about her having enough room in her heart to love all of her family, and Eve took in a deep breath before she answered quietly, deliberately, "Good night to you, too... Mother."

 **AN:**

 **I AM AWAKE AND WRITING WHEN I SHOULD BE SLEEPING. -shot-**

 **My muse demanded I finally finish this thing, and I decided she was the boss as I probably would have been tossing and turning all night if I had ignored her... I can't say if this came out well or not, as I'm really sleep-deprived and not really thinking about what I'm typing, but for the moment, I guess I'm happy with it? Who knows. It's all a mess. Everything's a mess. GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY, IT'S ALL GONE TO SHIT. -hit with a frying pan-**

 **ANYWAY. So, this is the conversation between Mikoto and Eve that I wanted to write for ages, and right off the bat I will apologize for any OOC-ness that may be perceived in my writing of Mikoto. She really didn't get much of a chance to shine as a character, and I realize that a lot of what I have written here is probably more speculation than canon, but... I like to imagine that for all her wisdom and foresight, Mikoto's main personality trait is her compassion. And pairing that with her wisdom and foresight, I can't imagine her being very heavily supportive of the war between Nohr and Hoshido. Yet, as a queen, she has her duties, and with Sumeragi gone and Ryouma being Ryouma, she has no choice but to do what she must to defend her people... I liked imagining that was a painful kind of thing for her to have to do all her life, especially while mourning the loss of her children.**

 **Getting Eve and Mikoto to connect was also so fun to write, and I couldn't resist chucking a little bit of my shipping in there, either... I should warn you that in Aidan's portion there will also be a bit of my shipping making it's way in there again, but I won't say anything else about it. Just that it'll be there. And yes, I do plan for Aidan to speak frankly to Mikoto in his own odd way, but I think the boy might shock you a bit with how he handles Mikoto's affection and her ability to read him despite his personality and attitude... At least, that is my hope.**

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST. See that picture for my story? That amazingly created picture with my babies on it? My girlfriend drew that for me. And I am going to use it everywhere. My girlfriend, who on Tumblr goes by the name of starichampion, decided that she wanted badly to draw this piece for me to use, and has spent ages working her tail off... and now I have this beautiful art to accompany my writing, and I want to both thank her publicly for it, and send everyone off to her Tumblr page to follow and love her as much as I do. Except, you know, don't love her like I do or else I'll be legally obligated to kill you all off. -again hit with a frying pan-**

 **My ANs get really goddamn weird when I stay up late to write... I'm sorry about that. XD**

 **Mood: Hyper.**

 **Listening To: "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" - Regina Spektor (Kubo And The Two Strings OST)**

 **~ Sky**


	4. Son and Mother

Aidan supposed it was the closest thing to deja-vu he had ever experienced, hearing a ragged and surprised gasp, a sharp call of his name, and then the crippling realization that his most closely guarded secret had been exposed. He had not expected such a thing to happen within the borders of Hoshido, especially within the walls of Castle Shirasagi, but Aidan knew better than to have called it _completely_ out of the question. It was an unfortunate occurrence, with Mikoto and Eve's unexpected arrival into his quarters after he had finished bathing, and Aidan knew far better than to waste precious time or energy cursing the fates for their cruelty. He simply did as he always did, accepting his lot without question and adjusting himself to the pace of the world about him without complaint.

Still, as he now sat quiet with the queen of Hoshido staring at him with a painful mixture of anger, anguish, guilt and horror written plainly across her creamy complexion, Aidan did have to admit that the situation was extremely uncomfortable. At least when Camilla had found out about the scars crisscrossing their way about his back, he had been beaten so badly that he hadn't been conscious for most of her outrage. He had only come to when her ranting and cursing had turned to words of vengeance and retribution, and such a thing had stirred him back to awakening to put a stop to such a foolish idea. He had been grateful that she had listened to reason then, though she hadn't permitted him to be left alone as he wished she would've. She was too stubborn for such a thing, and as Aidan watched the flickering of emotion in Mikoto's eyes as she watched him, he was aware that the woman across from him was the same in mettle.

Aidan sighed quietly through his nose, shaking his head and closing his eyes for a moment. He was glad Eve hadn't lingered, but then, things were different with his twin. One look at his back and the quick way he had tried to hide the scars had been enough of an explanation for her. When he had answered her question about the culprit behind his wounds, Eve's expression had twisted into one of rage, and she had shaken her head before saying she would not stay to speak to him. That would come later, when she had calmed down enough to speak without risking working herself up into the danger of a fit, and Eve had left him alone with the Hoshidan queen without any further words or preamble.

Now he sat cross-legged across from her in his former childhood room, unsure of what to say or how to act with his secret laid so clean out in the open. It was difficult for him to find the proper words, though he mused that perhaps there was no such thing as proper in such a situation. What he had long rationalized away was horrific for others, it was something Camilla had taught him well, and so he knew the value of keeping the scars on his back hidden away from the world. Yet, with Mikoto staring at him with such confusion and pain furrowed deep into her face, Aidan could not know if she would ever understand when she had never stopped a foot inside of the borders of Nohr.

"Who... did this to you...?" The question came in a whisper, broken and on the verge of tears, and Aidan closed his eyes briefly as he accepted the painful twinge deep in his chest that her voice caused him. It was not the same heat-laden and vicious whisper that Camilla had made, nor was is the astonished and horrified cry from his twin, but it cut him in a way that neither of their voices could manage. And Aidan resisted the urge to look away from those onyx-coloured eyes that shone with tears of outrage and guilt.

"A man by the name of Iago. Nohr's tactician, and Garon's right hand." The answer came swift but calmly, factually. It was practised now and out of his control, and his mind flickered back to those many nights when Camilla sat at his bedside and he would repeat over and over how her retribution would never come to be. It was simply too risky, for her and the others, and he would never permit such a thing to happen. And she would curse at him each and every time, her voice never rising above a hiss that spoke of frustration and exasperation and that undying devotion he knew was the cause of her anger. His stoicism infuriated her, and for the life of him, he could not understand why.

He saw a similar wrath rising in Mikoto's eyes, and he studied her rapidly changing posture with little surprise. Her slouched shoulders stiffened, her back became straight and the hands that had been laid flat in her lap now curled tightly into fists. Her eyes narrowed, lips pursing into a tight line, and he was aware of the numb but somehow pleased realization that Eve in her anger looked almost identical to the Hoshidan queen. Mikoto shook her head, hands clenching so tight that her knuckles whitened as she began in a hoarse but sharp voice, "Did Garon-"

"No." Aidan cut off the question with an abrupt shake of his head, and both he and Mikoto were startled with his fervency to deny that the Nohrian king had given the orders. In hindsight, Aidan knew and admitted that he had no way to prove that Garon had never ordered him whipped, but he was still certain that the exact words had never left his lips. Iago would have given him that knowledge while whipping him, he was sure that the sadistic sorcerer would revel in nursing his hatred for the axe-wielding king, but no such words had ever been spoken. Shaking his head again, much slower this time, Aidan explained in that same calm voice, "To my knowledge, Garon may have been aware of the beatings, but he never expressly ordered them done. Iago took that upon himself when I was young."

"You mean to say that you've been..." Mikoto couldn't even speak the words, and she tasted bile on her tongue as her eyes closed instinctively to block out that image that was burnt into her eyes. That broad and pale back of her son's latticed with those long, ugly marks that only a whip could leave. It was obvious enough to her that it must have been occurring for years with the build up of scar tissue, but the mere idea that her son had tasted the lash, especially as a child, was enough to make her physically ill. "Ever since you were a child, Aidan...? He did that to you... as a _child_?"

"I don't recall how young I was when it happened... Many of my earlier years are... blurred together, for lack of a better word. I do know why, but I can't tell you when." Aidan admitted with another shake of his head and a pulse of pain within his temples. It was a familiar ache, one that was always accompanied by flickers of memory that were as ethereal as shimmers beneath the water in a pond. Memories of hunger and darkness and pain, of a deep ache inside his chest as if something had been taken from him that he could not name.

"Then why? What caused all of this? Eve doesn't have such wounds... Why only you?"

"Because I engineered it to always only be me." Aidan's answer came simply, without shame or pride, but all the same Mikoto recoiled from his words as if he had struck her. He understood her reluctance, Camilla had never quite warmed up to his logic either, and the experience he had with her made him patient as he explained quietly, calmly, "The first time it was due to Leon's mischief. As you have the sacred weapons Raijinto and the Fuujin Yumi, Nohr is also in possession of Siegfried and the sacred tome of Brynhildr. Siegfried is in Marx's possession, but Brynhildr was passed to Leon. He began his studies with the tome at a young age... and in his enthusiasm, he stole the tome away from the castle and brought it to the fortress to show it off to me."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes as the story came without pause or inflection, and she did not need Aidan to continue to understood what it was that followed. Her son had lied to protect his little brother from the lash, taking the punishment of the theft onto his own head in order to spare his brother pain. She dared not try to understand why such a harsh punishment was inflicted on a young boy even though it was a sacred weapon that had gone missing, but the knowledge that it was an act of selflessness did not ease her heartache. If anything, it only made her cringe more, and she shook her head as she whispered raggedly, "And every other times your siblings caused mischief...? Did that earn you the lash as well?"

"On a few occasions, but not as often as you would assume. Garon's children... They know not to act out underneath their father's eyes. All of them at one time or another have been the focus of his wrath, and they know better to incur it... No, for one reason or another, Iago has made me his target for his hatred, and I take it willingly." Aidan answered with a slight shrug of his shoulders, but he was sharply aware that such an answer was not what Mikoto wished to hear. Her eyes narrowed further, mouth pressed so thin her lips were barely visible, and for a brief moment he felt himself wishing to smile as he saw the familiarity in the expression.

"Why, Aidan? Why take such punishment willingly?" Though she knew the answer to the question, was without doubt in the answer, Mikoto could not help but ask it all the same. It was simply in his nature, she knew that as much as she knew she needed to breathe in order to live, but she hated it all the same. It was that same fatalism, the same quiet compassion hidden underneath a mask not needed to be borne, and Mikoto gritted her teeth against the instinctive desire to curse the man who had passed along that infuriating trait that she had loved from the very first.

"Family protects family."

The three word answer was perfection in its simplicity, and though Mikoto had expected it, she still felt it cut through her heart all the same. It was almost as if she had gone back into time when her children had returned to her, forcing her memories to the present and reminding her of all she had lost, all she had missed, and what she now had to live with. It was disconcerting, to wander through the past while living firmly in the present, and as she looked into those crimson eyes that reminded her far too much of a life she had left behind her many years ago, she knew there was no choice but to soldier on.

Breathing in shakily, Mikoto steeled herself and shook her head to clear away the fog that threatened to pull her too firmly back into her memory. That shade of his eyes, that same look deep within the colour of pooled blood, it only made her wonder angrily if he had upheld his part of his simple answer without caring if they did the same. And the question escaped her in a quiet mutter that dripped venom and anger that she could not control when she asked, "And did _they_ protect _you_ , Aidan?"

It was at that question that the calm, indeed almost placid gaze of her son dropped for a moment. He looked down at his hands, clenching them unconsciously into fists, and with a swift and telling movement, he pushed himself to his feet. His head turned, eyes narrowing at the corner of the room, and his hands were held tight and firm at his sides as his jaw clenched visibly. Mikoto followed him to her own feet, but she didn't approach as she saw the tension tightening in his lithe form. He reminded her of a spring, coiling in tighter and tighter until the pressure threatened to unleash a deadly blow, and she knew better than to put herself in the way of such a threat.

Yet, as suddenly as that tension had built, it vanished as Aidan suddenly allowed himself to slump. He shook his head, jaw relaxing and lips pulling into a tired sort of smile, and he heaved such a sigh that for a brief moment, Mikoto had to wonder if she had truly given birth to him only eighteen years ago. He turned his gaze back to her, crimson eyes tired and yet somehow also suddenly clear, and he answered her in a voice that sounded ancient with weariness, "It isn't... as if they did not want to. The only one who knew... I didn't allow her to protect me. I didn't want her, or anyone else for that matter, to suffer the same fate I'd taken onto my shoulders. And that drove her as mad as I know it must be driving you. You have the same exact fire in your eyes that she did when she found out."

The comparison was a familiar one, and Mikoto's eyes narrowed as her mind flashed back instinctively to that moment only two nights ago when she and Eve had sat and spoken at length in the darkness of the gardens. Though she had thought to have come mostly at peace with the knowledge that a Nohrian woman had taken her place in the heart of her daughter during her absence, to hear her son echo those words did her no favours, and she shook her head even as she questioned tiredly, "You speak of Princess Camilla, don't you...? The Nohrian princess?"

Aidan nodded slowly, his own gaze narrowing for a moment as he studied her closely, wondering at the speed in which she had made the connection. He had seen the closeness growing between his sister and their mother, but he had to admit it was something of a surprise to know they had spoken at such length about the family that had been left behind in Nohr. He knew it was not a subject easy for either of the women involved, and while he had no desire to fan the flames of unease or mistrust between those of Hoshido and Nohr, he did not and would not lie as he allowed himself to speak, "Yes... I do speak of Camilla. She is the only one of the four to know what was happening to me... and she did not keep that secret happily. Had she had her way... Iago would have been dead and buried the moment she knew it safe to leave my side after finding out."

Mikoto felt a rush of bile on her tongue as she felt that instinctive urge to agree with the Nohrian princess's bloodlust. The fury made her taste iron, made her body shiver and grow hot and yet also cold, and she was reminded of Eve's tranquil fury when she had excused herself earlier. That look in her ruby eyes had been cold and full of wrath, full of a desire for vengeance, and Mikoto wished beyond hope that she would not become a slave to such desires. The cycle would never end if she perpetuated it no matter how much she longed to, but even her own grey wisdom was difficult to cling to when she remembered that latticework of scars that crossed her son's back.

"Tell me everything. Leave nothing out."

The quiet order was iron despite the weariness that clouded her voice, and Aidan only looked to her once, ensuring that she meant what she said before he obeyed. His words came slow but firm, almost as if he was speaking of the life of another as he told her of that day when he had been let loose of the dungeons on his own to stagger his way back to his chambers. He had been half-conscious, wracked with pain and fever despite the small healing that had sealed his wounds shut, and he had only made it to the staircase before his body caved into the pain.

Aidan did not sugarcoat the details as he described the pain and his weariness after the beating, nor did he censor his thoughts when he had realized with a jolt that Camilla had seen his predicament and instantly rushed to help him. Though he admitted much of the following hour was a blur to him, he did remember Camilla's anger clearly, and how she had wanted to call for a healer. He had protested angrily, even in his weakness his wrath had been almost tangible, and he mused that it must have been shock that had cowed her at the first. He had never raised his voice to anyone before, his well-cultivated mask of stoicism never slipped, and he could see no other reason why such a headstrong woman as the first princess of Nohr would submit to his desires over her own.

Mikoto listened in silence to the tale as it unfolded, of the following days of Camilla's unfaltering hounding of her son to check on his condition and their unending debate that always followed such visits. She admitted to feeling an odd sort of kinship with this woman she did not know, her stubbornness and her care echoed her own, and she was pleased and grateful to know that someone, anyone, had done what little Aidan would allow them to do in order to take care of him.

And as Aidan's story continued in quiet explanations of the weeks and months that followed Camilla's watchfulness of him, Mikoto found herself understanding more and more quickly that it was not just one secret that her son was harbouring from the world. He tried hard, whether consciously or not, to keep his emotions hidden and his voice calm and rational, but Mikoto could read him well. She had had many years of practise on another, and Aidan was no different than him in almost every respect. His eyes were warmer, if only by a slight degree, and there was no denying the way his face had softened as he spoke of the strange relationship that had been built up between him and the only one in Nohr who knew his secret suffering.

There was silence as his story hung finished and unquestioned in the small room, and Mikoto took in a long breath as she wished that ugly weight that had grown on her shoulders could easily be shrugged away. Though she still stood by those words she had spoken to her daughter not two nights ago about her desire not to beget hate with hate, there was an anger dear to heart that demanded justice for her son. It was confusing and painful medley, weighing the heart of a mother against the head that bore the crown of Hoshido, and she let out the breath in an exhausted sigh before murmuring raggedly, "How you've suffered in Nohr... How the _both_ of you have suffered..."

"For whatever pain Eve and I have faced, we have not come away weaker for it. You've seen that for yourself. I know you have." Aidan replied in a quiet voice of his own, and Mikoto looked up sharply at the rejoinder she had not expected. It was both a reassurance and a rebuke, a challenge delivered with surprising gentleness, and Aidan turned back to face her fully since the first time since he had begun speaking of his history in Nohr, and the weight of his crimson gaze was heavy when he continued, "It is true, we have not lived a life of comfort or peace as we would have had we not been kidnapped in Cheve, but we are not broken by our experiences in Nohr. Nor were all of our experiences ones full of pain. We have known warmth, we have known love, and we have not forgotten such things even if we've also known cruelty. Eve's disposition alone should remind you of that, shouldn't it?"

Mikoto didn't answer for a moment, examining her son carefully and understanding fully now why Ryouma had called him a dangerous man to have in Hoshido when he had returned from the battlefront. Her eldest son had warned her of his mercurial nature, of his natural defiance of authority, but Mikoto hadn't entirely believed him. He had always been the competitive sort, even from birth she'd known that, but now there was far more to him that she had to admit she could now see. It was his dragon's blood purring beneath the surface, demanding to find its rightful place in the order of things as only it knew how, and Mikoto was aware of a quiet sort of pride warming her heart at the sight of it and his words.

"You really are your father's son..." Mikoto heard herself murmur with a hint of longing and wistfulness, and she shook her head as that familiar bittersweet pain clenched itself about her heart. Aidan's glance, curious and surprised at her words, only made her offer him a sad smile rather than an explanation, and she shook her head silently to tell him that she would not elaborate if questioned. It was not the time or the place to do so, and instead, she took in another breath and stood up a little straighter as she began in a stronger voice, "I do know what you mean... and I accept that you are right in what you say. You have suffered... but you have not allowed yourselves to be cowed by what you've known. For that, I'm grateful... But I hope you understand that even though I am aware of such things... I can not easily accept it."

"Nor would I ask you to. Camilla could not, and Eve will not. And while I may not understand why, I do know better than to think that everyone sees the world as I do." Aidan replied with a faint hint of a smile, and Mikoto shook her head again with a sort of fond exasperation that was quietly familiar to him. There was a look of nostalgia in her eyes, a painful wistfulness that didn't make sense to him, but he obeyed her wishes to not question her on it as he added on with a weary chuckle, "Perhaps Camilla was right when she said my way of thinking is warped."

"Not warped... simply different." Mikoto disagreed with a shake of her head, but her lips pulled up in a smile as she understood exactly where the Nohrian princess was coming from when she had made such a comment. She could see why the woman would say such a thing in a moment of frustration and pain, she herself had harboured such thoughts when she had been faced with Aidan's kind of logic, and she sighed quietly again as the pieces of the puzzle she had been slowly but surely collecting over the last few weeks all fell so easily into place. "She knows you well, and while she may not understand your logic, it doesn't make a difference to how she feels about you, I think... Nor do I believe your differences in thinking changes how _you_ feel about _her_ , yes?"

It was a pointed remark, one that hid nothing in its inferences, and Aidan was well aware of what exactly it was that Mikoto meant when she spoke. She was too open and he was too intuitive to ever mistake it, and she was also too polite to ever put it as plainly as he would. Perhaps it was a kindness, but Aidan was not entirely sure. All he knew was that her onyx eyes had no judgement within them, just understanding and the faintest echo of a question she wished answered, and Aidan was momentarily unsure of how to respond.

It was not as if the concept she suggested was alien to him. No, it was one he had come to terms with many a year ago, but it also was not one he had ever allowed to be acknowledged. That was too dangerous, both to him and to her, and it was another secret that he had decided to lock away behind the closed door that he had erected in front of his heart. All the reasoning in the world told him it was best to never acknowledge it, and he ceded to that logic obediently for years.

Yet, as Mikoto watched him with those dark eyes that seemed to easily pierce through his defences and masks, he knew there was no point in trying to lie or evade now. Such deflection was only a confirmation without the words, and she was wise enough to know that, and intuitive enough to see beyond such a farce anyway. There was only the option of honesty left to him, and he took it willingly, if not a little tiredly as he finally allowed himself to nod and answer her in a voice barely above a whisper, "No... It does not change how I feel about her. But she... She is not for me."

"It seems that though the both of you have accepted that Hoshido is your birthplace, your hearts still remain in Nohr..." Mikoto murmured with a bittersweet smile, and Aidan's lack of response only further affirmed her statement. Yet it also made her wince, thinking of the time that both of her children had been forced to live with the idea that they were possessed by some sort of sickness, closing off their hearts from the ones they yearned for and not knowing the truth that could set them free. It was cruelty in its highest form, and it would not abate even now that they knew they were not sick for loving those they did. 'The war has yet to truly break upon Hoshido, and yet it's already seemed to claim my children. This is true cruelty...'

A long and uncomfortable silence followed her words, with Aidan again glancing to the corner with an unreadable expression painted across his face as Mikoto tried in vain to see past it. She understood now that her son's stoicism was no front, but rather a defence mechanism against emotion he did not understand. He had hardened his heart in his beatings, reverting to the machinations of thought and reason in order to prevent himself from hurting, and in many ways he had never truly grown as Eve had when confronted with the same sort of pain.

'Twins... Suffering under the belief that they're cursed, and taking two different roads in order to combat their demons...' Mikoto felt a bittersweet clench of pride within her chest as she watched her son and thought of her daughter. Her children were no longer children, and the thought hurt even as it gave her satisfaction to have seen their growth firsthand. It had all happened far beyond her sight, but they still had become as such that she could be proud of them all the same. It was impossible for her not to be even with the pain. "I am sorry, Aidan... Though it changes nothing, and though I know you have no blame to lay on me, I... I am still very sorry."

Aidan didn't answer the apology at first, it wasn't in him to accept it, but he couldn't deny it either as he looked at the quietly exhausted face of his mother. Her eyes were downcast, her hands tightly clenching one another in testament to the control she was exerting to keep her distance from him, and her lips were tightly pressed together, too. The sight of her pain was not easy for him to take, and his eyebrows furrowed as he cast about desperately for something to say.

Mikoto watched as he took a small step forward and towards her, unsure of what to say or do herself when she now understood why he hated to be touched and what kind of man he truly was beneath the stoicism. He seemed to be fighting an inner battle himself, and she was too afraid to speak and break the spell of his concentration and action. He took another step and then another, his long legs carrying him close with only a handful of strides, and then slowly, deliberately, he raised a hand to gently rest it on her left shoulder. He squeezed softly, almost as if he was afraid to put pressure underneath his touch before he spoke in an almost ragged mutter, "Don't apologize for what you couldn't control, Mother. I don't want to see you suffer any more than you already are."

"And what of you, my son?" Mikoto couldn't help but reply with a weary smile, and Aidan shook his head, but most importantly, didn't release the hold he had on her shoulder. As slowly and as deliberately as he had moved, Mikoto reached up to gently clasp his wrist in her hands, squeezing tenderly and accepting that this would be enough for her to show her affection for him at the given moment. He didn't withdraw from her touch, watching her with those intense crimson eyes that stirred with emotion, and her smile softened as she explained weakly, "I'm afraid that I am not built to see my children suffer... and in many ways, I am at a loss of what to do. So much of what has happened is different than what I have hoped for... and to see you and Eve as you are... I feel such joy, and yet such sorrow... I wish I could reconcile those feelings easily."

"I'm sorry that it could not be as you hoped for... Truly... I am."

The contrition that creased his brow was deep and aching, and Mikoto felt herself reaching forward instinctively to touch his cheek. To her surprise and gratitude, Aidan only glanced once at her movement before stilling himself into a statue, allowing her touch without a word. Her fingertips brushed carefully across his pale skin, a ghost of a caress that she had given so freely in the past, but as her son closed his eyes and relaxed underneath her touch, Mikoto's smile warmed as she shook her head and told him firmly, "No... Don't be sorry, Aidan. While it is not what I hoped for... while it is strange and sometimes painful... I have my children back again... and that is what matters the most to me. I've longed for you for what seems like a lifetime, and words cannot express my happiness to see you and your sister again."

Aidan blinked, surprised by her firmness, but all too soon he understood there was simply no arguing with her. Her dark eyes glinted with love and wisdom and strength, a strength he was all too familiar with now. It made his chest tighten and yet feel empty, but for the moment, he cast it aside as he turned his face slowly carefully into the palm of his mother's hand. The sweet scent of plum blossoms lingered on her skin and calmed him, and he allowed his lips to curve into a small smile as his eyes remained closed in testament to his comfort.

"I think... that I can safely say the same, Mother."

 **AN:**

 **Aidan's a pain in the ass to write sometimes... -beat- Okay, most of the time. I wonder why I made him the way he is, but I guess I just did because I'm an ass, too? Nothing else makes sense. XD**

 **Anywhosit, this is Son and Mother, the chapter focusing on Aidan's relationship with Mikoto, and the second to last chapter in the Twilight in Hoshido collection. The next chapter will be solely for Eve and Aidan, and it will take place shortly before the decision and branch in the paths of the game. From there, I'm not entirely sure where I'll be going in terms of writing, and so I'm going to ask you guys to please tell me in a review what path you'd like me to focus on, or if you'd like to me to go every which way in my writing. I take your opinions very seriously, and I'll be considering them closely in the future as I keep writing.**

 **Of course, I will say now that you might not see much from me in the next six weeks or so. And while I know I tend to go long periods of time between updating because of my lack of Wi-Fi, this is different. I'm going to be spending the holidays with my girlfriend in the US, and then she'll be following me home to Canada for the last three weeks of her winter break. So I likely won't be on my computer very much during this time. I apologize in advance for my disappearance from the web, but... Girlfriend takes priority to writing!**

 **Also, as a last note, I apologize again for any perceived OOC-ness on Mikoto's part. I wrote her as I believed her to be in such a difficult situation with her own secrets to bear, and while I am happy with the end result, I still apologize if my ideas for her character do not line up with anybody else's. Considering she was only with us for such a short amount of time, it can be pretty difficult to pin down the woman she was, but... Well, to quote a few certain trainers from the Nugget Bridge, "I tried my best, I have no regrets!"**

 **Mood: Accomplished.**

 **Listening To: "Shelter" - Porter Robinson and Madeon**

 **~ Sky**


	5. Aftermath of Loss

The campsite was quiet as Aidan picked his way silently through it, but the young man knew far better than to attribute the lack of volume to mean peace. There was no such thing as peace in the Hoshidan ranks despite the lateness of the hour, and with the battle looming on their very border, merely less than a quarter of a day's march away, it was far more apt to describe the eerie silence as the calm before the storm. All soldiers were holding their breath, waiting for the inevitable conflict that was to begin in only a handful of hours, and though Aidan had tried courageously to let sleep find him and take away the waiting... He had only been able to lay awake in bed, staring silently at the canopy of the tent above him with rest being the farthest thing from his mind.

He had stayed that way for almost a full hour before feeling a quiet prickling in the back of his skull that accompanied a sharp and sudden desire to move. The platinum-haired prince hadn't thought to disobey the urge, he knew it better than any, and he followed the call that had summoned him in perfect silence. He knew without knowing where it would lead him, and as a calm light flickering at the edge of the camp's borders came into sight directly ahead, his suspicions were satisfied immediately. A lone bonfire crackled merrily in the dark only a stone's throw away, but he wasn't interested in the light or the warmth.

No, Aidan's attention was solely saved for the lone figure huddled up by the fire on the grass, and he almost wanted to sigh at the sight of his twin sister. He hadn't thought she would be able to sleep either, not after all that had happened in the past day, but he felt no comfort in seeing her awake, either. She was pale in the glow of the firelight, far paler than usual, and her ruby-red eyes were rimmed with pink that spoke of tears she had been recently shedding. She wore no cloak or armour, proving she had left her tent as abruptly as he had when the fight to rest had been summarily lost, but Aidan noted that two weapons sat just within arm's reach of her all the same.

The sight of the stone and sword on the grass beside her sent a quiet pulse of pain throughout the elder twin's chest, and momentarily stopped his advance to her side. It was a grim reminder of the past day's events, of all that had been abruptly forced onto their shoulders despite all attempts to delay it, and Aidan felt the heavy weight of his own identical weapons on his belt all the more fiercely. He still was coming to terms with it himself, the fact that he and Eve had a deadly ability hidden within their blood, and had been chosen by a blade that had been thought of as singular until the twins had seen it split into two.

The blade that had been hidden away inside of the Dawn Dragon's statue had not chosen only one of them as its wielder, but rather had split into two in a burst of golden light, with one half each flying into the waiting hands of the Hoshidan twins. They had started violently at the miraculous happening, neither knowing what to think as the two copies of the blade shone with a faint golden light as it fit into their hands perfectly, as if it had been made for their hands alone. But Aidan knew better now as he felt the weight of his own Yato on his hip, and he was glad that the blade had chosen to shape itself for him and sister's individual needs rather than pick a sole wielder to shape for its use as Raijinto and Fuujin Yumi had.

But if their duplicate versions of Yato had been born to suit their different styles of fighting, Aidan was well aware that the dragonstones Aqua had provided for them were not so forgiving. No, they were items designed to quell the vicious blood that flowed strong and wild through their veins, and Aidan fought down the instinctive shudder at the reminder of the rage that had overtaken him when he had witnessed his mother's death. There had been no fighting the bloodlust, no safe haven from the fury, and the urge to kill had dominated his thoughts and body until there had been simply nothing left.

The memory of the battle was distant, lost mostly to the sheer volume of the reappeared memories of his time in Nohr's dungeons as a young boy, but he did not need to remember the fighting. The sight of the ruined castle town was enough to speak of the havoc and death that had been wrought. He had rampaged long and hard, not content to stop even when Aqua's song had reached through to Eve and allowed her to regain her human form. No, he had continued to tear and maul the long-dead corpses of the soldiers who had been summoned from the void, only finding peace when Eve had braved his wrath and put herself in harm's way to quell his fury as Aqua had.

Aidan was still not sure where his sister had found the strength to reach out to him, she was as broken and exhausted and anguished as he, but somehow she had done what no one else could. He supposed it was natural instinct that had stopped him from turning on her the way she had turned on Aqua when she had been approached, she was his twin and even in his feral state he had balked from attacking the creature that shared so much with him. And Eve had taken full advantage of his hesitation, staring at him with tired ruby eyes that still somehow burnt fiercely with life and love before speaking two simple words that had broken through and brought his humanity back to him.

 _"Aidan... Enough."_

Now though, as Aidan watched his sister staring into the flames with sightless eyes and an expression of helpless despair painted across her features, he understood just what it had cost her to stand strong when the world she knew had broken all around her. It was her greatest strength, her ability to be a silent pillar for those who needed support, but it left her vulnerable, too vulnerable, when the crisis was over and she was no longer needed by those around her. Now she sat alone and in silence, her tears long dried but her emotions still so fiercely raging, and Aidan didn't allow his pause to last any longer with the understanding.

He made no attempt to mask his footsteps, and Eve looked up immediately at the sound of his approach. There was no surprise in her eyes as she glanced up to see him, almost as if she had expected his appearance, and Aidan offered her the tightest of smiles to prove he was well aware she had likely been waiting for him, even if unconsciously. It was their way, their strange connection that no one else but the two of them seemed to understand and accept immediately, and Aidan didn't need to request, nor did Eve need to invite him closer as he took his place at her side without a word.

The twins sat there together in silence for a long moment, taking comfort from the other's presence as they both turned their gaze to the crackling fire in front of them. The sound of popping wood and the scent of burning bark was not comforting. It was only a reminder of the flames that had taken Shirasagi's castle town into ruins, of the keenly orchestrated blow that had taken apart the town and taken their mother from them when Ganglari had taken a life of its own and flown into the hand of a hooded man across the square. Yet neither made a move to leave the discomforting blaze, silently accepting the memories and the emotions despite the weight of them, and thankful that at least they could share the burden together rather than shoulder it alone.

Eve was the first to break the silence with a sigh, and Aidan at once turned his eyes to her in anticipation of her speech. It didn't surprise him that she was the one to speak first, it was usually always her that bowed to social decorum long before he would ever consider doing so, and her words were also ones he expected when she murmured more into the arms she had thrown about her knees to hold them to her chest, "You knew I was waiting out here for you, didn't you...? I'm sorry. At first, I just couldn't sleep... I thought maybe a walk about the camp might do me some good, but before I knew it, I was sitting here alone... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I came because I knew you needed me, and because you knew I needed you." Aidan replied with a shake of his head and a quiet sigh of his own, but despite his gentle words, Eve didn't look any less contrite. She glanced out of the side of her eyes at him, looking almost disbelieving despite knowing his sincerity, and he could only shake his head and scoff quietly at her stubbornness. He had never lied to her once and they both were aware he wasn't about to start now, and he chastised her softly as she curled more protectively about herself, "After today... I think it's warranted that we lose out on a little sleep to talk."

Eve nodded without conviction, agreeing but not thrilled to do so, but she said nothing else for a moment all the same. It was difficult to acknowledge all that happened, even to her twin brother, but she knew better than to deny it. The wound in her heart was gaping and raw, a reminder of a relationship she had dragged her heels in despite wanting so badly to accept it, and the guilt ate at her innards until she felt absolutely hallow. She had never said the words she wished she could, had hesitated and cursed herself at every turn, and she had only been met with a kindness and patience she didn't think she deserved.

And now she could say nothing to mend the pain she knew she'd inflicted on the woman who gave her life for her and her brother, could only apologize in vain to a headstone that was not yet made, and she had no time to mourn. No, instead she and her newly accepted kin were marching to make war on the only family she had ever known before the truth had been forced upon her, and to say she was torn was a grave understatement. She was completely at a loss, buried underneath so many weights and new knowledge that she did not know how to even begin making sense of it all yet alone making decisions, and her only solace was that her brother was with her. In this one thing she was not alone, and though it was a small comfort, it was all she had to hold onto, and Eve was determined to clutch to it with all the feeble strength she had in her body.

Yet... as Eve chanced another glance at the older youth sitting beside her, she had to admit she still did not know where he stood. She herself did not know her own mind, but even less did she know her brother's in this matter. They had not truly had a chance to sit down and speak, too much had happened too fast and they had been left at an awkward and unfamiliar crossroads within the borders of Hoshido. His acceptance of his title there had baffled and injured her at first, but as her heart opened up to the family she could not deny, she understood better what had likely driven him. But without the words she could not be sure, and it was such thoughts that dominated her mind and gave her a brief moment of relief from her own torture as she began hesitantly, "Aidan... Did you... always know?"

"I can't fairly call it knowledge. I had no proof... only a faint instinct." Aidan answered with a shake of his head and a frown, and he leaned forward, resting his face on his head as he stared deep into the flames in an effort to organize his thoughts. Eve waited patiently beside him, knowing that his stare was only meant to let him focus rather than ignore her, and he continued quietly, slowly as he weighed his each and every word, "You don't remember anything before our separation in Cheve and my return to Nohr, but that could easily be attributed to shock of what we saw happen to Father... And it was during that time that your memories of our time in Hoshido were suppressed. I didn't have that luxury in the dungeons... but by the time I was released, it was too late for you. Trying to make you remember only upset you, and I was at a loss of what to do... I chose to willingly seal away my memories in order to protect you, but I think I wasn't able to completely do so."

"You hated Garon too much to let yourself completely forget that Nohr was not your home."

The words came in a quiet, matter-of-fact whisper, and Aidan was surprised by the lack of emotion in his twin's voice when she spoke. Her eyes were calm, showing a serenity that Aidan was not entirely sure she felt, but he sensed no judgement in her words or her even stare. She was simply speaking aloud a thought she had harboured of him for a very long time, and Aidan felt a pang somewhere deep within as he wondered how far they had drifted for this to have never been a topic of conversation between them.

However, there was no denying it, and Aidan nodded in acknowledgement of his sister's observation. There was no point in denial, and he would not lie to her, even if the words were not what she wanted to hear. Their emotions differed vastly when it came to the land that had been called their birthplace, and Aidan explained with a tired sigh that he could not entirely contain despite his best wishes to do so, "Yes. I clung to that bitterly, despite all attempts to do otherwise... and that was the thing that never let me see Nohr as home. That never let me fully accept that Garon was our father."

Eve shook her head, laughing bitterly as she pinched the bridge of her nose in a futile attempt to stymie the flux of emotion that swirled inside of her chest. It made sense, too much sense, and she hated herself for the wonderment that had kept her up at night and were so utterly wrong when she looked at Aidan objectively. Her voice was quiet, ashamed as she chuckled again without humour, "And to think, I had pegged you as having some sort of resentment towards him for not acknowledging your talents as a soldier... I should have known better. When have you ever resented someone when you had reason to do so? You don't even know how to resent _Iago_."

The words should have stung, but Aidan was absently aware that instead he only felt a strange numbness. As always, his sister was right, and he could not deny that, either. He didn't resent the sorcerer who had held the whip for so much of his life, and he knew in a strange and distant way that it was alien of him to do so. The sole person responsible for his scars and his long years of suffering and torment was not an object of rage or bitterness for him. He saw no reason to dwell. It haunted his nights with pain and memories-turned-nightmares, and he shunned all contact because of said experiences, but he still did not see reason to feel anger. "No... You're right. I don't. Is that wrong of me?"

"I can't say if it's wrong of you or not. I can't tell you how to feel, or what to feel." Eve dismissed the question promptly, huffing in irritation that it was even asked, but all too quickly she sobered as she met the crimson gaze of her brother. He had asked her in earnest, with a questioning, almost childlike look in his eye as he wondered if she saw him as something else because of what he did or did not feel. Letting out a long breath, Eve attempted a smile, knowing it was far more pained than genuine when she added on wearily, "You don't think like most people do, but considering what you've been through, who am I to judge you for that? You're a better person than I am for not holding a grudge, scarred and battered as you are... and even if someone were to call it wrong, it wouldn't make me stop loving you, Aidan. You're you."

Aidan felt his lips quirk upwards at the immediate defence Eve gave, and he reached out, placing his hand on her wrist and delivering a quiet, grateful squeeze. His sister smiled back at him, glad for the show of affection and accepting his gratitude wordlessly in a way that meant more to him than he could put into words. She never judged even when she had all rights to, which was one reason why Aidan knew he was safe to speak his mind with her when they were both so clearly at a loss. His next words came without preamble despite himself, and he did not try to soften them despite knowing they would come like the point of a sword to his twin sister, "You realize that tomorrow we will be forced to choose a side between Nohr or Hoshido, when this all comes to a head, right?"

Eve winced away from him, visibly pained at the very idea even though it had been the one thing that continued to swirl through her mind ever since Ryouma had declared the march to meet the Nohrian army. All of her logic knew that this was where events were leading to, that even all the lengthy days of peace spent in Castle Shirasagi were eventually bringing her to, but she quailed from it all the same. And she also felt heat, a smoldering anger and resentment well up within her at the same time, and it sharpened her voice as she questioned to no one in particular, "Why? Why should we have to choose between one family or the other? We shouldn't be forced to pick a side. I don't want to pick a side!"

"I agree."

The simple agreement startled Eve, and she turned about sharply to look her brother full in the face at the support she had not expected. She was incensed over the injustice, an emotion she did not expect her brother to share, but when she saw his expression, she understood immediately it was not outrage that made him speak. Instead, his brow was furrowed in thought, his eyes sharp and serious, and Eve almost at once felt herself putting aside her own emotions with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Her brother was not one to show emotion, almost to the point of fooling many into believing he simply did not have any, but she did not mistake his expression for anger or upset. It was thought, deep and troubled thought, and Eve heard herself asking in surprise and wonder, "What is it that's bothering you?"

"Have you found yourself thinking that something about this conflict... Something about Hoshido, and Nohr... seems strange? From beyond the politics, I mean." Aidan explained quietly, intently, and at his sister's confused stare, he found himself sitting up taller and moving closer to her as his voice lowered. It had been a quiet, nagging feeling that had been growing within him ever since he had stepped foot inside of Castle Shirasagi, and he found relief in being able to speak aloud of it now as Eve watched him with rapt attention and focus, "I noticed it myself on my foray to the frontlines with Ryouma, Rinkah, and Kaze."

"You mean the Faceless attack on the border villages?" Eve asked with narrowing eyes, and her brother's stern nod only made her body tense instinctively as her stomach tightened in foreboding. While she hadn't been present for the excursion due to her illness, she had however been filled on the details by a ferociously indignant Hinoka much later, and she had harboured great reservations over the claims of the Nohrian army sanctioning such senseless violence. She could never imagine Marx or Leon giving such a cruel and pointless order, and she asked with an odd quickening of her heart as she wondered what Aidan was speculating, "Do you mean how Marx and Leon wouldn't give such an order?"

"Not simply that... but when I raised the point to Ryouma, he did not know who Marx or Leon were." Aidan answered with a grim note to his voice, and he was satisfied immediately when he saw Eve's eyes widen in disbelief. He had known immediately that something was gravely wrong when Ryouma had reacted with such indifference upon hearing the names of the two crown princes, and he was glad to see Eve sharing his confusion and discomfort. It only encouraged him to speak up further, sharing those secret and troubling thoughts that had been dogging at his footsteps with relief, "You have to agree that it's quite strange; the crown prince of Hoshido not knowing the names of the enemies he and his country are claiming to try and avert war with? Yes, Garon is Nohr's king, but who commands the armies while Garon sits upon the black throne? Ryouma did not know their names. How is that possible? It can't simply be that he didn't care to remember, can it?"

"No, Ryouma is crown prince to Hoshido, and I know full well he and Yukimura speak quite often about tactics and warfare. There's absolutely no way he'd simply forget the names of his enemies." Eve replied with a fervent shake of her head and a renewed narrowing of her eyes. It was baffling to think of such a thing, but she knew Aidan was speaking the truth, and it only made her stomach tighten uncomfortably as she wondered where exactly her brother was going with such a line of thought. "It can't be possible that he never heard of them... The ninja of Hoshido have infiltrated Nohrian courts, haven't they?"

"According to Yukimura, they have. And I think it would be safe to say that there are also Nohrian spies within Hoshido, as well... yet, would it be safe to say that the same can be said of Nohr? That they do not know all that they should of Hoshido, despite the fact that they share a border?" Aidan answered with a harsh, almost steel-like edge to his voice that made his sister instinctively give a quick shake to her head. He knew he spoke of things that would be better left untouched, would be easier to be ignored, but he simply could not do so when the pieces of the puzzle refused to interlock properly. It badgered at his mind, repeating itself endlessly until he was forced to examine the situation with a fresh outlook, and he heard himself asking the question aloud for the first time since he had entered Hoshido and called it his birthplace, "Eve, is it possible that there is something else at play than a simple feud of ideology and resources?"

"What are you suggesting, Aidan? That there's another force behind Nohr and Hoshido being enemies?" Eve asked in surprise, but the moment the words left her mouth, she was startled by the sense they made when she stopped to think about it. She had found herself realizing the differences between the countries ran far more than skin deep, that there was a strange sort of discomfort within that did not speak just of torn loyalties. Yet she found herself fighting it, shaking her head and waving a hand in a vague dismissive gesture as she reached for defiance, "That's madness. Who'd profit from manipulating two countries to hate one another? What's there to be gained?"

"I can't say. But even you must admit that things in Castle Shirasagi was strange. Did you ever enter Yukimura's library and read the scrolls there? Did you notice that there was a distinct lack of Nohrian texts?" Aidan challenged her at once, and he was pleased to see Eve frowning in thought rather than arguing before she heard him out. He continued eagerly, allowing the momentum to gain as the words came spilling out faster and faster now that they were permitted release, "In and of itself, that doesn't seem as a reason to be alarmed, I admit... but wouldn't a country at war with another want to know more of their enemy in order to properly fight them? Even if it could be considered propaganda? I questioned Yukimura of it, and he was just as confused as I was."

"Why was he confused?"

"There _were_ Nohrian texts in the library. At least, at one point, there was an entire collection on Nohr and its various subjects. But said texts have simply vanished over the years. Ever since our kidnapping, in fact. Yukimura hadn't even noticed their misplacement." Aidan answered immediately, and Eve's frown darkened almost at once. He could almost see the mental processes of his sister's brain at work, putting the puzzle pieces together with rapidity, and it only made him point out grimly, "And what of Nohr, Eve? Have you ever read a book written by a Hoshidan in Nohr? Do such things even exist there, do you imagine?"

"Thinking on it, no, I don't... and that shouldn't surprise me as much it does." Eve admitted with a shaken laugh, but her eyes were wide and disbelieving and showed not an ounce of humour. Her mind was spinning and her stomach had begun to cramp viciously at the accusations and insinuations her brother was making. It all made sense. She could easily understand where he was coming from and how his logic was steering his path, yet the mere idea was enough to make her sick. She could not imagine who would stand to gain from such a scheme, and it left her floundering as she repeated weakly, "Why...? What's there to gain? I understand Nohr is struggling with resources, and Hoshido has so much to envy... yet... I don't understand. Why incite mistrust? Incite war? Who gains if Nohr and Hoshido go to battle? As it is, could we even say who would win should it come to that?"

The questions were fair ones, and ones that Aidan could not answer despite all of his days of struggling over them. He shook his head with regret, feeling the tension melting from his shoulders at the admission, and he sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair as he admitted as much aloud, "I do not know... Ever since Sumeragi was killed in Cheve, it was Mother who held Nohr at bay with her barrier across the border. And that was a border that held for the better part of a dozen years. With her death, it's only now possible for Nohrian soldiers to openly cross the borders without needing to resort to the use of Faceless... but I think both Hoshido and Nohr have an equal chance of emerging victorious from open combat with one another."

Eve frowned deeply, pressing the back of her fingers to her mouth and nose as she looked at the ground in an attempt to focus her thoughts. She knew Aidan was simply looking at things from a cold and rational perspective, that he was uncomfortable with missing variables, and she had to admit that she was greatly unnerved with what he had presented to her. They were questions that deserved to be asked even if they could not entirely be answered, and she mused aloud and she slowly shook her head in confusion, "The Nohrian people are starving, and the corruption in the courts and the crime has always been deeply rooted... yet in comparison, the Hoshidans seem both prosperous and ignorant to the suffering of their neighbours. I can understand why Nohrians would hate them... and with their hatred and aggression being in plain view, I can see why the Hoshidans hate the Nohrians in return... but I don't see how that translates to a conspiracy to make them enemies, Aidan."

"I know. And I can't answer that, either." Aidan again admitted with a heavy sigh, and there was genuine regret and irritation in his eyes as he knew his logic was full of holes and maybes that he could not account for. It was not a pleasant feeling to admit his instincts were disobeying his usual wish for rationality, but he could not entirely cast it aside when there was simply so much at stake. He continued with a small shake of his head, his fingers absently playing against his knee as he spoke wearily, "All I can say is that with the foregone conclusion of having to pick a side between Hoshido or Nohr, I cannot in good faith make one when I do not have all the variables in place."

"I understand... We don't have proof, but... I understand. It doesn't feel right to me, either. Not when you put it as you do…" Eve's voice was equally weary, and she dropped her hands to her lap and she allowed the thoughts Aidan had presented to her to swirl about her mind. It was much to take in even if there was many leaps of logic to make in order to call it all truth, and it made her wonder… Her voice was soft as she began slowly, hopefully, unable to completely help it when she asked, "Do you think then that negotiation between Nohr and Hoshido is out of the question? If these points were raised to Marx and Ryouma, could the battle be-"

"Eve, I don't think that's wise. There are already those here who don't trust us. You know that." Aidan cut her off firmly but not unkindly, and Eve pulled a face as she understood immediately who it was that he was referencing. Both of them still remembered those furious and grief-filled eyes that had cut through them as Takumi called them traitors and murderers. And being unable to argue, despite all wishes to want to, did not make his rage any less painful to confront. Knowing that Eve held such a blow far more dearly than he, Aidan pointed out quietly but wisely, "Attempting to broker peace after what happened to Mother... It could be dangerous. It could be fatal."

Eve was well aware of her brother's wisdom, but despite all desire to take it to heart, the younger of the pair could not do so. All she could remember were those soft and welcoming eyes of her mother as she told her gently that the hunt for peace was never a sin, and it made her jaw tighten and her eyes flash rebelliously as she retorted sharply, "So is a marching into a war that neither you or I completely believe in. I won't commit myself to a war I'm not fully certain of if there are still avenues to the possibility of peace to be tried. There is only loss to be gained if Nohr and Hoshido go to war. If that can be averted, I am more than willing to face any and all types of danger."

Aidan could not respond for a moment, and he could only watch as his sister glared at him in obvious wait for his reproach. He understood her desire, better than any he understood that her unending optimism and idealism was only born from her genuine belief that there was good in every person she came across. Even if his realism was always at odds with her ideology, Aidan was not overly eager to cut her down with the harsh truth. There was beauty in her idealism and warmth, and more importantly there was always that glimmer of hope for a future… It was something Aidan saw the value in even if he found it difficult to believe himself, and he allowed himself a quiet chuckle before he reached out to gently settle his hand on the top of her head to ruffle her hair as he answered her softly, "I understand… and I will promise you something, further. No matter what awaits us on the morrow, I will follow you to whatever end it is you choose to chase. I believe in your resolve, and I trust you to know what it is that will be best. You have my support, now and for the rest of our lives, Eve. I swear that to you."

Eve found herself smiling for the first time in the past twenty-four hours at the declaration she had not expected and yet was not at all surprised by. Never once had she imagined that she would walk forward without her brother at her side, but she was touched nonetheless by his willingness to swear his loyalty to her aloud. He gave her grounding, reminding her that no matter what was to come that he would always stand with her, and she leaned into him with a grateful laugh as she allowed her tension to abate for the moment. Her brother's arm dropped about her shoulders, holding her loosely but comfortingly to him, and the physical gesture of affection and comfort meant more to her than his words. "Thank you, Aidan… I appreciate that. More than I can say."

Silence swept in again between the twins, broken only by the occasional crackle of the fire that burned on obliviously to them. The heat lapped at their faces and exposed skin, bringing them comfort as their thoughts finally were permitted to slow in the darkness of the camp. They stood on the edge, teetering precariously towards a journey neither knew if they truly wished to take, but there was comfort in the knowledge that no matter which they did, leap or fall, that they would not be doing so alone. From the very beginning they had entered the world together, and they were strong in the belief that for all the chaos the world would throw upon them, they would face it all side by side. Though both dreaded what the cresting dawn would bring them with its light, for one brief moment in the midst of their loss and confusion and uncertainty, the twins sat together in calm. One would lead, the other would follow, and somehow… Both knew that was how it was always meant to be.

 **AN:**

 **Writing the last bit of this on my phone was probably the most irritating part of this piece, despite the fact that the whole thing was just a huge, "WELL, NOW WHAT?!" My computer has fallen into an unstoppable series of BSODs, with its given reason for dying changing each and every time, so I managed to move this document to my phone to finish it. And despite wanting to throw my laptop into a wall, I think I'm relatively happy with how this ended up… Barring the realization that the next piece I write is going to have to focus on the choice and won't that be fun to write? XD**

 **So… yeah. This marks the ending of Twilight in the Kingdom of Hoshido, and finally me dragging Aidan and Eve out of the "prologue" of Fates. I still am not saying where this story is going, though I am pretty sure most who know me can guess where I am likely to take this. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter in particular despite the difficulty, mostly because I got to insert a lot of headcanons and finally demonstrate the bond Eve and Aidan share in depth despite the two of them pretty much having maybe three pages maximum together onscreen since I started writing for Fates… I suck at my job.**

 **Anyway, with my laptop needing to be taken in, I can't promise when my next piece will show, though I think I do have most of it mapped out in my head. And I will promise however that it WILL be based on the decision chapter and will follow the immediate fallout due to it. The following pieces may or may not end up chained together in a collection, but I don't see it being a complete novelization due to the sheer size such a project would be… I am kind of enjoying the way this small collection worked out, but time will tell if I decide to keep going this way. Feel free to leave a review with a suggestion or request if you have any ideas on how you'd like me to proceed now that the boring parts of the story are finally outta the way!**

 **As always, thanks for reading, and if you should feel the need, please drop me a review to let me know what you think now that this collection has ended. I've had fun, and don't intend to stop writing anytime soon for the Twilight Twins. I hope you've enjoyed, and I will see you with my next story hopefully sometime soon! Happy reading!**

 **~ Skywolf666**


End file.
